


Three Girls & A Bounty Hunter

by DoubtLovesFaith



Category: Fire Emblem, Metroid Series, Super Mario Series, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda, Yuri Love
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass Slap, Booty, Butt Slapping, Butts, Dirty Talk, F/F, Girl Getting Spanked, Girls Kissing, Group Sex, Lesbian, Lesbian Ass Slap, Lesbian Group Sex, Lesbian Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Spanking, Lesbians, Lucina x Daisy, Lucina x Palutena, Nintendo - Freeform, Nintendo Yuri, Orgy, Palutena x Bayonetta, Palutena x Rosalina, Peach x Daisy, Peach x Samus, Peach x Zelda, Princess Daisy - Freeform, Robin x Corrin, Rough Sex, Samus x Zelda, Sexy, Sexy Times, Smash Brothers, Spanking, Super Smash Bros. - Freeform, Super Smash Brothers - Freeform, Yuri Kissing, ass, daisy - Freeform, dirty talking, lesbian orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubtLovesFaith/pseuds/DoubtLovesFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get when you put Zelda, Samus, Peach, and Lucina all together alone and on a couch? Well, you get nothing all that special... unless you count Zelda not being able to keep her hands to herself for so long; the same going for Peach and Lucina, as well. A Yuri story including the following: Samus x Zelda x Peach x Lucina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three Girls & A Bounty Hunter

[Disclaimer] I do not own anything "Nintendo" related and stuff... Heck, I hardly even own my own dang car! Get off of my back, old man! *Sips some sweet tea*.

[Author's Note] This is not like any of my previous stories, so I'm sorry if that upsets anyone. If you also hate reading about spankings or seeing the mention of somebody's butt getting slapped, then this story totally isn't for you. That's not the plot... but it's in here. It sounds stupid, I know! I'm only just saying. I'm also very sorry about any typos and other writing errors. I hate that crap. It sucks.

Oh, and I also apologize, again, about the characters in this story being OOC, too... Trust me, I know they're OOC, but I strongly lack the will to actually care enough to change that, so... yeah. I'm not the best writer there is or anything. I suck at this. I only write because I like doing it from time to time... *Shrugs*... I punched a raccoon today.

(Chapter One - Three Girls & A Bounty Hunter)

It was nighttime around 12:32 AM, and on the couch lied Zelda, Samus, Peach, and Lucina. Samus was turned towards Zelda and was sitting down on her lap, the two women kissing each other heatedly while the others were just sitting there trying to watch whatever that was on the television. As if their constant lip contact wasn't a distraction enough, the loud sounds of Zelda's hands occasionally delivering very hard smacks to Samus' ass only added to everything being that much more distracting to them both. Peach was simply looking at the two, now not paying any attention to the TV anymore at all, and Lucina just had her hand placed on her face as she sat there looking frustrated, the poor girl trying her best to concentrate here.

After minutes of the two passionately making out, Zelda soon broke the kiss between her and Samus, now smiling at the blonde woman as she was steadily, and softly, groping her sexy lover's very tight bottom. "Your beauty is flawless, Samus... I don't think I tell you that enough," breathed out Zelda.

Samus just laughed lowly at that. "Oh, I certainly think you do, Princess," was the bounty hunter's simple reply, her big, round ass getting slapped hard yet again afterwards, her left buttock jiggling gloriously right after the harsh impact of Zelda's left hand colliding against it again.

Zelda then started to playfully shake around Samus' soft butt cheeks in her hands now, giggling to herself as she continued to play with the perfect, plushy, rounded, taut, and juicily fleshy mounds that was Samus' butt. The bounty hunter's tight-fitting zero suit left basically nothing for the imagination whatsoever, and pretty much everyone in the stadium, male and female, couldn't help but to check Samus out most of the time.

Well, Kirby never did, but that's because he's Kirby. Duh.

Peach grew more and more aroused the longer she watched the two touch on each other and whatnot, the horny princess strongly resisting the tempting urge to touch herself, or them. Zelda looked over at Peach for a moment, quickly noticing just how turned-on that the perky woman truly looked right now. Zelda then looked back up toward Samus, her hands continuing to hypnotically shake around the plump, firm, yet bubbly cheeks of the bounty hunter's fat ass.

"I'm so sorry, you two... Samus always makes me behave so unladylike," spoke Zelda with a husky tone of voice, kind of sounding like she didn't actually even mean the apology at all. "Link would probably be upset at me if he were to walk in on us right about now... Thankfully, though, he's way too busy shopping along with the others right now."

"Unladylike, huh?" voiced Samus with a smirk. "Why else would you think that I would sit down on your lap for, Princess? I know how you fucking are. Oh, and about the 'flawless' comment that you said earlier? I really think you should look in the mirror more often, Zelda... Everyone knows that you're the flawless one around here," purred the blonde hunter, slightly bringing her head down as she then slowly began to place gentle kisses upon Zelda's pale, trim neck.

Lucina only rolled her eyes after hearing that. "You two make me sick," Lucina somewhat loudly bellowed out, now looking at the two and finding it very hard to look away from them.

The swordswoman's eyes were quickly glued to Samus' large butt, and though she wouldn't exactly admit it out loud just yet, she KNEW that Samus had the perfect body, the kind of body practically any woman would literally kill to have. "And why do you even wear that stupid suit for, anyway? You look like you just jumped into some light blue colored paint or something. I m-mean, it's like you're wearing nothing at all...!" stated Lucina with a blush on her cute face.

'Oh, gods...! Oh, gods, that ass! Look at all of that ass on her! Her butt, it's so big, and it looks so soft. Samus, you stupid, sexy, slutty fucking bitch...! You know that you're amazingly beautiful and you know that you're s-super fucking hot, too! I mean, shit, she has such huge breasts, and her butt is so big, yet so tight looking...! And her face, it's SO pretty! And her hips are so fucking damn broad, as well! Samus, why are you so perfect for? Who are your parents, exactly? I just w-w-want to... I just want to shove my face so damn deep in-between those fucking thick, juicy, sexy looking butt cheeks! I fucking just want to press my nose so hard up against of this sexy bitch's deliciously filthy shithole...! Samus, I n-need you! I've always wanted you! That ass! That fat fucking ass...! I want to kiss it. I want to slap it. I want to sniff it. I want to lick it. I... I w-want to fuck it! I want to fuck it SO FUCKING HARD!' were the terribly creepy and seriously perverse words that Lucina loudly shouted inside of her own mind, her beautiful blue eyes still intensely staring at Samus' incredibly round, perfectly soft, and extremely tight looking bottom.

Zelda then slapped Samus' right butt cheek two times before replying back to Lucina, "Samus wears this suit because she knows that she is the most desirable woman in all of the world! The galaxy, even! N-no, the universe! Ahem...! That is why, my dear Lucina."

Samus could not help but to proudly smirk after hearing Zelda's compliment. "Well, actually, I wear it because it helps me to move around very easily. Also, wearing this zero suit helps me to fit effortlessly into my-"

The bounty hunter then felt yet another hard spank collide quite harshly against of her now jiggling rear-end from the princess woman's right hand, the tingly and stinging feeling of it shamelessly making Samus Aran loudly sigh in pleasure as she now closed her eyes shut, the tall blonde continuing to feel Princess Zelda's elegantly gloved hands feeling her all up so damn excitedly.

"Oh, quiet, you!" laughed Zelda, greatly enjoying the sensuous feeling of the bounty hunter's well-endowed breasts pressing up against of her own smaller ones. "You know that you're fucking gorgeous..."

The two women then began to kiss each other again, the both of them literally feeling the eyes of their onlookers gawking at them as they continued to express their love to one another, the feeling of knowing such information only exciting them both all the more. They moaned, they sucked on one another's tongue, their heads turned from side-to-side, and they both just basically enjoyed each other's company along with the blunt, carnal attention directed towards their own body at that. Soon enough, Zelda then sharply slapped Samus on her big, shapely butt once again, the brunette woman curving her dainty hand right before the strong feeling impact, thus making Miss Aran's round butt cheek jiggle slightly more different looking than usual.

Peach and Lucina's eyes somewhat widened as they both closely watched Samus' soft booty sexily ripple from after receiving the harsh slap, its look almost way too hypnotic for them to handle. Zelda may always look helplessly gentle, but her aggressive actions and very coarse language would constantly beg to differ. Princess Zelda always behaved so darn rough and raunchy towards her badass girlfriend to say the least, but Samus loved it for the life of her, and Zelda knew just that very, very well.

"Oh, shit... I love it when you spank me like that, baby," then spoke Samus in-between their almost sloppy looking kisses, her voice deeper sounding and filled with such genuine lust at the moment.

Hearing that made the Hyrulian princess laugh happily, still maintaining to deeply kiss the ponytailed woman who was sitting down on top of her lap. "Mm, I know that you do, love," was Zelda's stern sounding response to Samus, squeezing the bounty hunter's big bottom super tightly before smacking both her right and left buttock brutally hard, Samus' rounded booty cheeks jiggling even more than last time now. "Why else would I keep doing it for, bitch?"

"Because maybe you like doing it?" teasingly asked Samus, now moving her perfectly moist lips away from Zelda's own yet again, and later sitting herself back up straight as she then looked down at the pointy eared princess.

After giving Samus' left ass cheek another solid feeling spank, firmly gripping said butt cheek right afterwards, the brunette princess then replied back honestly with a smile, "Oh, I sure do. Who would have ever thought that the mighty Samus Aran herself, the greatest bounty hunter to ever exist in this universe, loves to be spanked? You love to be spanked hard and good like a filthy slut."

Zelda's foul words only made both Lucina and Peach feel even more turned-on than before; they were also both feeling incredibly wet now, as well. Samus only chuckled at her girlfriend's words.

"Even women like me have their own fetishes, you know? Besides, you're no angel yourself... you horny, perverted, lesbian bitch. You're also probably the only royal woman that I know who actually chooses to wear thongs instead of regular underwear, too... I wouldn't exactly call that 'princess' like, Zelda."

The brown haired princess immediately laughed out loud after hearing her gorgeous lover's more than true sounding words. "Says the woman who's butt is SO big that it always somehow manages to turn even regular sized underwear into thongs! Oh, I always simply adored how your panties usually ride up your ass crack whenever you wear them, sweetie...! Your fat ass also swallows up this tight fitting suit of yours, too," seductively spoke Zelda with a hushed voice, seconds afterwards quickly flipping her right hand upwards, but then swiftly downwards as she soundly spanked her ponytailed lover's large rear-end twice in a row.

After doing that, Zelda then very strongly grasped onto both of Samus' big booty cheeks, seconds later pulling Aran's toned ass cheeks wide apart, and then soon mashing them both back together again. The pointy eared princess did this several times in a row before stopping. Soon as she stopped playing around with the space warrior's amazingly soft feeling butt again, Zelda then super harshly spanked Samus' left buttock a grand total of nineteen times straight, each following slap of the royal woman's hand much, much harder than the previous one.

The simple and really loud sounds of it all was just so arousing to the four women, and the way that Samus' huge, beautiful ass jiggled and wobbled about in reaction to her brunette lover's very brutal strikes just made everything seem even more shamefully perverted and downright sexy to them all.

"One would think that this ass would be much more firmed up just because of how much you move around and whatnot, but thankfully you still have some serious jiggle to your wiggle," happily spoke Zelda as she smacked Samus' big butt hard once again. "Din, I just LOVE IT whenever I see a woman who has such a round, plump, juicy, thick, soft ass like this! And your bottom is simply the greatest of them all, my dearest. It's big, round, firmly tight, and yet still so... wobbly and shaky somehow. You're so perfect, my love."

"Yeah, but I'm not nearly as perfect as you are, baby," then deeply breathed out Samus with a smirk, romantically pecking Zelda's smooth lips afterwards.

"Oh, I wear thongs, too! They feel so comfortable to me!" suddenly chimed in Peach with a really cute looking smile on her face, happily looking at Samus.

"Uh... damn...! I forgot you wore those, too," then replied Samus with a sigh. "Regardless, the bottom line is that Zelda is a complete pervert. She's always fucking touching me and shit... I fucking love it, though."

Zelda then grabbed onto both of Samus' large breasts, fondling them lovingly as she continued to smile up at her; she could also feel Samus' now very hardened nipples through her tight fitting zero suit, the blonde woman's luscious body clearing showing just how aroused she was feeling right about now.

Zelda couldn't help but to lightly pinch her erect, pink buds through her zero suit, Samus instantaneously jolting with mind-numbing pleasure and moaning shakily in such heat. After roughly slapping Samus' right breast playfully, the princess of Hyrule then breathed out, "And who's fault is that, hmm? You made me this way! You and your... y-your everything!"

Samus then felt a hand firmly grasp onto her bottom, which only made her turn her head around to see who it was. To her surprise it was Lucina, and the girl looked completely lost in the moment right now, her small hand gently kneading the soft flesh of the bounty hunter's amazingly rounded, tight, large ass.

"Wow. Trying to cop a feel now, kid? I thought that I disgusted you... You DO remember saying that, right?" lowly chuckled Samus while sporting a very smug looking smirk on her face.

Lucina countered that statement of hers with a pretty hard spank of her own, within an instant making Samus moan long and shamelessly as she and Zelda continued to grope Samus' body's fleshy and beautiful belongings.

"Shut up. You're the one always walking around showing off this big ass of yours without a single care in the world. If you don't want me touching on you like this, then stop me yourself!" voiced Lucina, her tone so dang serious sounding like always.

Samus did not respond to her. Lucina only heard her continue to moan and wail pathetically, the ponytailed woman's aroused sounds seriously exciting them all.

"That's exactly what I fucking thought," growled the blue haired warrior, slapping Samus hard on her ass four times with brute force, only increasing the sexy bounty hunter's perverse sense of pleasure.

Noticing, and believing, that this was going where she thinks it is going, Peach then slowly sat up on her knees, the princess now steadily making her way even closer towards Zelda and Samus. As Samus continued to moan euphorically while feeling Zelda grope her large breasts and kiss on her neck, and also feeling Lucina hungrily touching her butt and spanking her occasionally, she then felt Peach's soft, gloved hand touch her face.

After that, she then felt the princess gently turn her head to the side, both of their eyes meeting now. Within that instant of eye contact, Peach then began to softly, yet strongly, kiss Samus on her lips. Samus returned the kiss instantly, both women feeling each other's tongues exploring inside around one another's mouths with haste.

After about a minute of this, Lucina then got off of the couch and onto her knees, now placing herself right in back of Samus' flawless, curvaceous body. The young girl quickly placed both of her hands onto each plump cheek of the blonde bounty hunter's bubbly posterior, now feeling her own heart almost leap up into her throat. Seriously, Lucina's heart was beating so damn fast right now that it almost literally hurt her chest.

"I can't believe that this is actually happening right now...!" loudly whispered Lucina, aggressively smacking Samus' left plump ass cheek as she watched it jiggle around beautifully before looking up at the three sexy women in front of herself, the sight she saw only making her heart beat even faster than before.

She saw Peach and Samus kissing each other, kissing almost too passionately, while Zelda licked up and down Samus' neck, sucking on her fair, smooth skin as she left bright red marks upon the woman's neck, marking her precious and sacred territory.

That was all that she needed to see to finally let loose all of her feelings of craving, no longer feeling the least bit shameful about anything that she was doing anymore. Soon enough, Peach slowly pulled herself away from Samus, and then began to French kiss Zelda just as heatedly. The two princesses moaned deeply as they passionately kissed one another continuously, the blonde bounty hunter simply smiling at the two as they anxiously tongue wrestled each other with such a fierce looking passion.

"Two bitches in heat, huh?" growled out Samus in her own playful manner, afterwards getting her heart shaped butt slapped roughly by none other than Zelda herself.

Luckily, Lucina's hands were about an inch away from where Zelda had slapped Samus at, otherwise she would have hit her hand instead. "I don't get it. Even after all of the stuff that I've heard you've done over the years, how do you still have such a..." Lucina felt herself choking up on her words, making herself not finish her sentence.

Princess Peach suddenly pulled away from Zelda's smooth lips, a thin line of spit connecting their mouths before breaking off as she then voiced out with a smile, "Such a big butt, right?"

Looking embarrassed, Lucina then nodded her head as she slowly moved her hands from off of Samus' perfectly plump rear. "Well, yeah. It's s-so big, and yet so... like, tight... and soft... and s-s-squishy... and s-stuff."

"Awwww," Peach said, giggling cutely afterwards. "You're SO adorable sometimes, Lucina."

The blonde haired, blue eyed princess then leaned herself over, easily giving herself a much better view of the bounty hunter's perfect looking ass. Very joyfully, and also very anxiously, Peach quickly reached her hand out, now strongly grasping onto Samus' left tight buttock. Peach squeezed the woman's ass cheek very firmly, sighing peacefully as she did so; she was starting to feel pretty darn jealous of Zelda right about now.

"So soft...! It's so soft," breathed Peach in amazement, patting the left butt cheek of Samus' rear-end three times before giving the jaded woman a rather hard slap on the ass. Watching the bounty hunter's butt cheek jiggle the way that it did only made Peach want to spank her even more, which Samus actually wouldn't have minded at all. Peach then leaned back against the couch again. "Samus did always have quite the booty on her. Daisy always thought so, too," spoke the blonde princess with a giggle.

Lucina simply nodded in retort, her eyes steadily gazing lustfully at the amazing sight that was Samus' butt, severely struggling to fight off the urge of wanting to bury her face as deep as she possibly could in-between the crack of the space warrior's big, soft bottom. Lucina did, however, quickly swipe her hand across Samus' right ass cheek, her forceful strike making the woman's booty cheek bounce extremely sexily before simply settling back into place. After doing that, Lucina then placed both of her hands onto each cheek of the tall woman's butt again, gently shaking both of the bounty hunter's soft ass cheeks in her small hands, the sight before her eyes nearly taking her breath away.

Almost a minute later, the blue haired girl leaned over and placed a gentle kiss onto Samus' left ass cheek, Lucina pulling herself away right afterwards as she smacked Samus hard across her ass again, this time the hardest that she could; its loud sound made Zelda's right ear twitch a little bit with delight. The princess of Hyrule really loved just how much attention her woman was getting right now, and she knew that Samus was feeling beyond pleased about it all.

"Oh, holy... fucking shit...!" were the words that Samus forcefully whispered out after feeling Lucina's tear-jerking spank, completely loving the sensual sensation that it immediately gave her. Though she spoke the words very lowly, all three of the girls heard her say it, anyway.

"She is just so beautiful! If milady Palutena, my close friend Tharja, and my other friend Hilde Von Krone were to also be here along with the three of you like this, then I'd be in absolute Heaven for sure!" murmured Lucina with a somewhat hushed voice, her face looking lost yet again as she found herself helplessly staring at Samus' big, round ass once more. Lucina really, really wanted to see Samus naked right about now.

"Indeed you're right, Lucina," alleged Zelda with a soft voice in retort; Lucina had no idea how Zelda heard her speak to begin with, but then Zelda's long ears came to her mind.

"Samus Aran is the most beautiful creature that I've ever laid my eyes upon. However, you are very pretty yourself, Lucina... I honestly believe you should be told that much more often, young warrior. You're beautiful, too. Very much so."

The brunette's very generous words couldn't help but to make Lucina flush shyly. "O-oh, why thank you, Zelda. Um, that r-really means a lot to me. You're beautiful, t-too. You are, too, Peach. All of you are!"

Peach cheekily giggled after hearing the blue haired, young girl's words. Lucina was behaving so nervous-like right now, and it only made her look even that much cuter to Peach. "Aw, thank you, sweetie," was the blonde princess's reply, playfully winking at the young swordswoman when she happily spoke those words.

"And by the way, Peach, you're wrong," expressed Zelda with a smile, her hands tightly gripping Samus' soft butt again. "She has a fat ass..." The brown haired princess then spanked Samus again, commencing the magnificent jiggle of her tight rear in the process, and also making Samus moan very sexily again.

"A fat, tight, delicious ass... and it's all mine. It's always been mine. I remember the very first time when Samus and I made love together. Oh, that was such a marvelous day...! I remember it so, so clearly...! How we kissed, how passionate we both were, how intimate everything felt, and how sexy you were when you told me to bend you over and pound you senselessly with one of my many tools for sex," dreamily expressed Zelda, patting Samus' bottom tenderly as she spoke those words so elegantly, and soon afterwards delivering a super hard slap to the bounty hunter's right buttock, feeling the flesh of the woman's big derrière shake right in the soft palm of her own dainty hand, tightly squeezing her blonde lover's butt flesh again seconds later.

Samus moaned quite loudly after feeling her rear-end receive such a hard and unexpected slap like that. Zelda knew what her woman liked, and Samus just couldn't get enough of her. Samus wanted the pointy nosed princess to just take her already and make love to her roughly again, but Zelda seemed to want to take things slow a little bit longer, which only killed Samus in the inside, both mentally and physically.

"O-oh... SHIT that felt so good, Zelda!" Samus spoke out loudly, trying not to smile so widely, but failing due to the euphoric and rapidly increasing pleasure she was feeling.

"Mm, hmm," was Zelda's silent reply, afterwards quickly pecking Samus' soft lips and slapping her left butt cheek even harder this time, sensually making the woman utter out a curse and groan deeply yet again.

Peach giggled. "My, I'm sure your butt must look really red right about now, Samus. Zelda and Lucina just can't stop spanking you there."

"One can only have hope that they don't stop, either," lowly breathed Samus, now resting her head against Zelda's shoulder.

"He, he, he! You're such a naughty girl, aren't you, Sammy?" asked Zelda, smacking Samus' plump ass sharply for probably the 100th or so time.

"You're such a beautiful and submissive bitch for your princess, and it shows magnificently. Underneath that 'tough as nails' exterior of yours only lies a woman who really just wants to have a great time and get FUCKED like the slutty bitch that you truly are! And I am the blessed individual whom you desire to be handled by like so, yes? It was always me that you loved so much...! And I love you, too, my dearest Samus Aran."

After quietly groaning in extreme pleasure once again, Samus then deeply breathed out, "Dammit, Zelda, quit spouting out all of that sweet, nonsensical bullshit and just keep on making me feel good! You noisy, long eared fucking whore!"

"Oh, silence yourself, my dearest," giggled Zelda. "I know you like it whenever I talk foul and dirty to you, and sometimes even sweet and lovingly, as well," spoke the princess of Hyrule with a sultry sounding voice. "You like it, do you not?" asked the elf-like princess, viciously slapping the bounty hunter's left thick buttock twice, making it shake gloriously right in front of Lucina's very own blue eyes.

"You're damn right I do," responded Samus, sounding completely unfazed by the woman's rough actions. Samus also lifted her head from off of her lover's shoulder, now looking down at Zelda's beautiful and slanted blue eyes, biting her bottom lip slightly as she then slowly began to grind her body sexily against Zelda's own dainty form.

The Hyrulian princess could never believe just how sexy Samus could truly be sometimes. She was always sexy to her. The bounty hunter's unbelievable beauty simply astounded the princess, and it's been that way ever since the very first time when they both met each other all those years back. Zelda just loved her so much, and Samus' feelings towards her are exactly the same, as well.

Zelda then slapped Samus straight across her face, soon grabbing her by the neck afterwards; Samus had a pleased smile on her face right after the impact, the slight feeling of pain that she felt only making her all the more hornier for her beloved princess. The blonde, space warrior always loved being dominated by Zelda like this. Samus always absolutely loved to see just how gradually rough and expressive the beautiful princess would become whenever they messed around like this. This was certainly not the very first time Samus and Zelda expressed these kinds of feelings toward one another. This ongoing moment only added onto their collection of romance, a very large collection at that, and having these two other girls, who are thankfully their friends, right here with them only made it much more exciting for the two women.

"I could not quite hear you, love! Louder! Say it louder for me!" Zelda demanded, her voice sounding stern and serious.

"Yes, I like it! Geez..."

"Please do not 'geez' me, Samus," lowly spoke Zelda, now giving Samus a little love bite on her beautiful neck. "Who's fat ass slut are you? Tell me."

"Yours," replied the bounty hunter, almost too quickly. Samus couldn't help it. All of this pleasure that she was feeling was just too much for her, and she really just wanted to carry on with her love making and end all of this taunting foreplay already.

After slapping Samus' tight ass again, but much harder this time, Zelda then quickly grabbed onto the bounty hunter's long ponytail quite hardly as she tugged on the tall woman's blonde locks, pulling her lover's head back with force as the brunette princess then loudly alleged out, "Louder, bitch!"

Zelda then immediately began to place very wet and strong kisses all over Samus' neck, her grip on the space warrior's ponytail tightening as she then yanked her head back even further, her graceful mouth now sucking hard on the skin of Samus' neck with such unbridled passion and gusto. The Hyrulian princess moaned very, very loudly as she harshly sucked on her lover's smooth, fair, flawless skin, soon feeling the bounty hunter's beautiful, curvy body begin to shake and jolt uncontrollably as she continued to wildly express her deep and affectionate feelings to her. Zelda knew that she was pleasing Samus tremendously well, and she loved it; Samus truly loved all of this attention, as well; especially from Zelda, as always.

"Mm, yeah! Oh, that's it, baby," breathed Samus with a really low tone of voice, her voice sounding absolutely sexier than ever to Zelda, somehow making the princess feel even more horny for her at the moment.

Feeling slightly irritated now, the brunette princess then took her hand from off of the woman's ponytail, soon afterwards placing her hand on the back of the bounty hunter's head. Zelda then quickly brought Samus' head back down to her own eye level, the both of them now looking into each other's eyes, both of the women's eyes totally clouded with such thick lust and shameless desire as they stared at one another hungrily.

"You hardheaded bitch," spat Zelda, slapping Samus across her face rather hard straight after her verbally abusive words; Samus quietly let out an aroused sounding 'Oh, yeah' right after the slap. "Did you not hear me?" Zelda then asked with a very sexy sounding voice of her own, slowly pecking the blonde bounty hunter's lips afterwards. "Who do you belong to? Who's fat ass slut are you, love?"

"I'm your fat ass slut!" Samus then said loudly, maybe too loudly. "I'm Princess Zelda's fat ass slut, and I want her and the others to take me! Now! Right now!"

Right after Samus finished yelling that out, Lucina placed her small hands on the sides of Samus' bottom, eagerly shoving her face in-between the large, firm butt cheeks of the bounty hunter. The warrior sighed loudly as she shook her head from left to right, later inhaling in the woman's really sweet smelling and intoxicating aroma. Samus groaned out a curse soon as she felt Lucina do that to her, afterwards gently shaking her rear against the younger girl's face as Lucina continued to pleasure the woman's curvy, clothed body.

"You heard her, ladies. It's time to take our prize now, I suppose," happily voiced Zelda as she then began to kiss Samus borderline possessed, her gloved hands now gliding up and down the bounty hunter's lovely back.

Peach would turn Samus' head around to kiss her for a spell, but Zelda would quickly pull Samus right back to herself after a while. Both princesses continued to share the blonde woman enthusiastically as they kept up this erotic rotation of kissing her steady and going, all while Lucina continued to bury her face deep in-between the bounty hunter's flawless ass, spanking her hard and kissing her bubbly ass cheeks from time to time.

Moments after the four of them keeping this up for quite a while, they all then suddenly heard a voice call out to them. "Um, hello? Zelda? Peach? Samus? Lucina?" A deep voice then said, the voice belonging to Ike.

Hearing the man's voice instantly shattered the passionate and lust filled atmosphere in the air, only to replace it with extreme awkwardness and... well, flat-out shame. While Samus quickly looked to see who it was, the other three girls very slowly turned their heads in the direction where they heard the voice coming from. Standing in front of them all was Ike, Link, Roy, Marth, Pit, and Little Mac.

Ike looked angry, Link looked sad, Roy looked confused, Marth looked shocked, Pit looked disgusted, and Little Mac looked happy. It was clearly apparent how all of them took this matter, and their faces clearly showed that. They all just stared at each other for almost a full minute straight, nothing but awkward silence filling the air around them all.

"Uhhhhh... L-Link, h-h-hello," Zelda finally spoke out shakily, waving at him a little.

"..." Link did not wave back, he only stared at her, the sad look on his face quickly tearing her up inside.

"... Yeeeeeeaaaahhhhh...? Um, I'm just going to put this food away now," said Roy as he then began to walk towards the large kitchen area, still looking and feeling perplexed about the whole situation.

"I-I... I-I-I will assist R-R-R-Roy with t-that!" Marth struggled to spit out, now running in the direction toward the kitchen, as well.

"Having your face that close to a person's butt isn't exactly healthy for you, Lucina," Pit expressed as he, too, started to walk to the kitchen area. "Just looking out for you."

Lucina quickly stood up moments later, the young swordswoman feeling way too embarrassed about being caught like this.

"SO!" Mac then spoke out quite loudly, shifting the grocery bags he was holding in his hands around slightly as he continued to smile brightly.

"You all trying to get an orgy going or something? Ha, ha, ha, ha! Heck, I'd join if I didn't have a girlfriend already. Wii Fit Trainer would KILL me! Ha, ha! I also would join in if you all liked guys, too, but... eh."

The boxer then began to make his way over towards the kitchen, laughing to himself as he walked away from everyone. "Lucina ate the latex booty like groceries!" they all then heard Mac scream, his voice echoing inside of the kitchen. Lucina blushed deep red after hearing that.

Ike then placed a hand on Link's shoulder, still looking pissed off like he usually did. "I told you she was gay," Ike then bluntly spoke to the blonde swordsman, which really got Zelda infuriated.

"Link, no! It isn't like that! I-I just-"

"YOU JUST WHAT?!" Ike then yelled at her, silencing the princess instantly. He looked so frightening to her. "You should have just told him from the start, Zelda... I also expected MUCH better from YOU, Lucina. Just what would your father think about you doing this kind of filth, huh? I may not exactly have the slightest clue as to how... whatever the hell this is happened, but I place no judgment. Who am I to judge anyone? I only suggest to you all to be completely honest with each other about everything..."

The blue haired and muscled swordsman then started to walk away himself. Before he was too far away though, Ike then stopped walking as he then turned around to face them again, later yelling out somewhat loudly, "I also suggest that you all go inside of a DAMN ROOM with such lewd and disgusting activities next time! Try to keep your decency around here, people! Damn...!"

Ike soon walked inside of the kitchen afterwards. Now, all who was left was Link. The warrior only looked at Zelda, the two of them merely staring at each other. Link looked serious now, but Zelda looked sad, and also rather frightened.

"... Zelda...?"

"Yes, L-Link...?"

"... Zelda... we seriously need to talk about this...!"

"... Yes, we most certainly do. There is... something that I must tell you, Link..."

The End!

I don't know, man. Scrub this story! I just felt like... writing this, for whatever reason. Like it, hate it, I don't care. I don't give two logs worth of cow dump if you hate this story. Anyway, may God bless your day/night! Go and play some "Smash 4" and "Skullgirls" or something! ^_^.


	2. Free For All Who Showers

[Disclaimer] I still do not own anything Nintendo related and whatnot. I only own this plot... and how bad this story actually is XP

[Author's Note] Sorry about any typos and other writing errors. I also apologize about the characters being OOC and about this type of content in general. I know this is not everyone's cup of tea. This is all fiction here, people... and it sucks XD

(Chapter Two - Free For All Who Showers)

After the very long conversation Zelda had with Link, the young princess of Hyrule decided it was now time for her to shower. The talk that she had with her green clad hero went so much smoother than she thought it would have. The two were basically lovers, but they never exactly agreed about an actual relationship. It was a complicated matter, but now it seemed as though everything was solved.

Though Zelda did not want to admit it to herself, she believed that Ike was right. She should have just been honest with Link, and herself, from the very start of things. Soon as Samus Aran came into her life, everything drastically changed for her. As for right now, though, everything actually seemed perfect to her, and the royal brunette could not be any more delighted about life, or so she thought.

It was not just Zelda who wanted to head off into the shower rooms to wash up, though. Samus, Peach, and even Lucina wanted to join her, seeing as how a shower seemed and felt more than welcoming to them all at the moment. Seeing no problem with this, Zelda and the other three girls were now all walking towards the extremely large shower rooms, each of the girls wearing nothing but their robes.

The shower rooms were separated, of course. The male showers are located far away on the left side of the Smash Stadium, while the female ones were located here on the right side. Soon enough, all four women finally reached their destination, the four of them now standing by the entrance of the largest shower room. This body cleansing area had two kinds of options when it came to showering.

You could either take a small and private shower, or bath, or instead go inside of the very large shower room with an extremely vast amount of open space. All four of them decided to go inside of the large shower room that had the open space instead, though.

"Well, here we are," spoke Zelda as she smiled at each of the girls. "I could most certainly use a shower right about now." The brunette woman then sighed and cuffed her hands together, closing her slanted eyes as she then chimed out, "Just listen to that sound. The sound of any type of running water never fails to soothe the body completely. Don't you all agree?" After saying that, Zelda then stopped cuffing her hands together as she looked at them all, still smiling warmly.

"Uh, huh! I sure do," agreed Peach, cutely laughing afterwards.

Lucina nodded her head nervously. "Y-yeah. It does sound nice, I suppose."

"..." Samus, apparently, had nothing to say about it.

Taking notice of the warrior girl's nerves starting to get the best of her, Zelda then asked the girl with a very concerned look on her face, "Lucina, is something the matter? Do you not feel comfortable?"

The blue haired girl was startled by the princess's words, but she tried her best not to seem too nervous about all of this. "Um, not really," Lucina shakily responded to her, clearly lying. "It's just that... I-I never exactly took a shower inside of this one in particular. I always used the private showers and baths instead. This one's all big and open. I guess I'm just a little bit nervous, as all."

Zelda tilted her head slightly, now back smiling at her again. "Oh, is that all, young one? There is no need to feel shy, embarrassed, or ashamed. We are all women here. We have absolutely nothing to be ashamed about."

"W-well, I suppose you're right, but-"

Peach then started to tightly hug Lucina.

"AH! Ugh! P-Peach, let g-go of me! Hey, y-you!"

"So CUTE!" screamed the blonde princess, snuggling the younger girl hardly. "Why are you always SO cute?!"

Soon enough, Peach stopped hugging Lucina, the bubbly woman trying her hardest not to giggle so much. Feeling rather impatient about all of this, Samus then undid her robe and tossed it to the side. After doing that, the tall woman began to walk towards the entrance of the big shower room that was close to them all, soon turning down the corner and walking inside of the shower dome.

Within that short period of time watching the badass woman walking away from them like that, all three of the girls simply could not help but to admire the delicious and perfect looking curves of Samus' body, and not to mention how her plump ass jiggled and wobbled around so damn sexily as she walked away from them all, as well.

"Oh, gods, just look at all of that ASS on her...! She's just so amazing," whispered Lucina, her heart beating faster than ever.

"Oh, she's much more than that, young one," was Zelda's reply, afterwards taking off her robe and hanging it up on a nearby hook; Peach and Lucina also hung up their robes, too.

Soon as the three young women walked inside of the large, warm, and very wet area, they all noticed that everybody actually seemed to be in here. Samus was washing herself up underneath a shower head, female Robin was right next to Samus doing the same thing, female Wii Fit Trainer was doing push-ups, and Palutena had Rosalina pinned up against one of the walls as she romantically made out with her.

It was somewhat crowded in here at the moment, but the shower room was still so very huge, easily giving much needed space for anyone if they needed it.

"There's my darling," Zelda announced happily, quickly walking over to Samus.

"And there's that bitch," were Lucina's words, glaring coldly at Rosalina.

Peach only giggled nervously as she patted her friend on the shoulder. "You're still angry about her, Lucina? Palutena likes you, too, you know. She just sort of, uh... likes Rosalina a bit more." After saying that, Peach wondered why she said it the way that she did.

Lucina turned her head and looked at Peach, her face clearly showing signs of sheer anger. "Yeah, I think I've been realized that by now, Peach!" The blue haired girl then looked back over at the two lovers, their wet kisses becoming even more passionate by the second. "What does SHE have that I don't, anyway?"

"Hello, you two. I'm glad to see you both here and ready to reenergize your bodies," spoke a calm, female voice next to them. When they looked to see who it was, they saw Wii Fit Trainer standing there right beside them.

"Hello, Jane!" Peach cheerfully said with a wave of the hand.

"Hey," spoke Lucina, still looking quite angry.

WFT noticed the warrior's look of rage. "Are you feeling okay today, Lucina? Stress only hinders the body from its many healthy and amazing capabilities," voiced the pale woman.

"No," answered Peach. "And it's because of them," she then said, simply pointing toward Palutena and Rosalina afterwards.

"Oh... I see," said Wii Fit Trainer, not really knowing what to do or say about the matter. Wanting to change this awkward subject, the mannequin-like woman soon gave Lucina a hard and friendly slap on her butt, and then afterwards calmly spoke out, "Watch your posture. Keep those gluts tucked in." And after that, WFT just walked away and started to exercise some more.

"The hell with posture and gluts!" yelled the blue haired warrior, folding her arms tightly as she then began to walk over towards Robin and Samus.

"Oh, Lucina," giggled Peach, following the young girl close behind now.

As they were both walking, however, Peach sadly couldn't help but to lustfully stare at Lucina's adorable ass cheeks wobbling back and forth as she continued to walk on over toward her destination. Peach also noticed the sexy, red hand mark on Lucina's right butt cheek, which of course was thanks to the female Wii Fit Trainer for slapping the young girl's taut bottom so damn roughly earlier on.

For some odd reason, though, seeing the blue haired girl's left buttock without a hand mark on it as well really bothered Peach. It was as if she was looking at a very beautiful painting, but as nice as the painting looked to her, something was still just... missing.

Wanting to fix that silly problem up right away, Peach then suddenly spanked Lucina on her left booty cheek, immediately giggling when the blue haired princess jumped with surprise in response to Peach's naughty sneak attack. Now, both of Lucina's very tight and really soft ass cheeks had red hand marks on them, and the sight of it sure looked tremendously sexy to Princess Peach. Lucina's butt always had just the right amount of pudginess to it, and Peach sincerely found that quality about the girl to always be so very sexily adorable.

Still walking, though now she was giving her perky, blonde haired friend quite an irritated look, Lucina then began to voice out, "P-Peach, come on! You, too?"

"I'm sorry, Lucy," cutely replied Peach. "Somebody had to finish the job, right? He, he, he, he! It really did not look right just having one of your cute looking butt cheeks marked with a firm slap of female approval."

Peach was always so weird to Lucina, not to mention stupidly adorable... and also really hot, as well. Though what the blonde haired princess just said did sound pretty dumb to her, the warrior girl supposed that she understood what Peach was getting at here.

"Yeah, I... I guess you're right? I don't know. Curse that Jane woman sometimes. She ALWAYS does that to us. You have noticed that, right? Especially during the 'females only' exercise training classes. After it's all finally finished and over with, by that point I'm not even sure what is really feeling more pain than the other! Is it my muscles, or is it my fucking ass cheeks?" finished speaking out Lucina, lightly laughing afterwards.

Lucina didn't want to admit it out loud, but she seriously liked, and still likes, whenever Wii Fit Trainer slaps her ass, and also any other girl's behind, during when they are all working out together.

"Well, your butt IS ALSO made out of muscle, too, you know?" then replied Peach, the look on Lucina's face back looking frustrated again, which immediately made Peach giggle again. "He, he! But, yeah, I have noticed that about Jane, too. Who hasn't? He, he, he! I mean, at the end of every training session, she always gives each and every one of us a nice and hard slap on the booty as we all exit from out of the room.

Oh, and I also like how she always says something like, 'Good job, sport! Keep up the great work!' right after she does it, too. I sometimes even stop, stand right in front of her, and then stick out my butt in her direction just because I already see it coming, anyway. Hmm, hmm!" cheerfully ranted Peach, looking and sounding super giddy like always.

"Yeah, and every time whenever you or whoever else actually does something like that to her, she tends to slap your ass even harder than regularly! And she also spanks you much more than just once, too! Geez! It's so annoying sometimes," was what Lucina said back to Peach, the two of them almost right next to Samus and Robin now.

Smiling happily, Peach soon voiced to her, "Not to me. I like it." The blue eyed, blonde haired princess then quickly jumped in front of Lucina, both of the girls now ceasing their walking as they now both looked into one another's eyes. "If it makes you feel any better, though..." cutely spoke Peach with a smile, and afterwards turning her curvy body around to face Lucina's direction.

After doing that, Peach then placed her hands on top of her knees and bent herself over, now giving her round, thick, big butt a really sexy looking shake for a few seconds, basically taunting her younger friend as she then playfully spoke to Lucina, "You can get your revenge on me by giving me a little spank, too, you know?"

Now smiling herself, Lucina truly felt like she couldn't possibly turn down such an amazing offer from the beautiful and cheerful princess woman. Not wasting any time at all, Lucina then quickly swatted her hand roughly against Peach's left butt cheek, and then immediately slapped the royal blonde woman's right ass cheek even harder.

After doing that, the blue haired swordswoman soon gripped both of her blonde friend's thick butt cheeks, soon afterwards happily shaking around the plump, super soft feeling booty meat in her hands for a bit. Princess Peach just had her head tilted up with her eyes closed shut, and the smile on her face, also along with her very sensual moaning sounds, surely let Lucina know that she was really, really, really liking this attention right now.

After sharply slapping Peach's right ass cheek again, and also squeezing the woman's soft buttock firmly, Lucina soon happily spoke to her friend, "There! I think THAT makes us about even now! Though, I did do it to you more than once, but...! Aw, fuck it. Let's just go."

The swordswoman now started to walk away again, and Peach quickly stood back straight up as she then started to follow close up behind Lucina again, except this time the playful, blonde princess was slowly skipping while humming a very familiar sounding tune to herself.

"I'll be right back, alright?" Zelda hotly whispered in Samus' right ear, making the woman bit her bottom lip and smile with delight.

"Yeah, yeah," was all that the bounty hunter had to say, quickly pecking Zelda on the lips afterwards.

The brunette princess then moved herself away from the ponytailed woman as she slowly began to walk away from her. However, before Zelda moved too far away from Samus, the princess gave the tall woman a very harsh slap on her left buttock; the loud sound of it echoed all throughout the shower room, clearly being heard by everyone.

Robin couldn't help but to smile about that. The white haired tactician looked down at Samus' tight, round, large butt for a moment before smacking the bounty hunter's left butt cheek herself. Samus did nothing but look at the girl. Robin smirked at Samus as she then began to voice out, "Sorry, I've always wanted to do that. Besides, it's not fair that SHE always gets to do it, right? I mean, I see her do that to you all of the time!"

Robin chuckled afterwards and expected Samus to say something back to her, but she didn't. In fact, Samus simply turned her head back around and continued to shower, acting as though nothing had just happened right now. Because of that, something inside of Robin made her want to take complete and full advantage over that. She didn't care if Samus would beat her up or not, because to her it was worth the punishment.

The shorter girl shamelessly reached one of her hands up toward one of Samus' large breasts, said hand now softly groping the woman's ample chest. Within seconds, Robin could feel Samus' nipple begin to harden thanks to her touch, and the fact that Samus was doing absolutely nothing to stop her from touching her like this felt beyond arousing and was turning her on way more than she thought was possible.

After groping the space warrior's large left breast for a while, the female tactician soon moved her hand back down towards the woman's firm, supple bottom, her hand quickly gripping Samus' right butt cheek, squeezing and kneading the soft flesh anxiously. Robin felt like she could do this forever. Samus' butt was so big and soft, but somehow also managed to be so very tight while maintaining a perfectly round-like shape to it. It was perfect, SHE was perfect.

"A pretty face, soft skin, big tits, a big ass, curves to die for, unnatural athletic skills...! I bet there is not a single day that passes along by without that Zelda of yours at least fucking you once! I mean, damn, look at you! I may not be a full-blown lesbian or anything, but I do have to admit that you're absolutely stunning, Samus!"

The bounty hunter only smirked as she continued to wash herself up. "You just can't keep your hands to yourself, can you? Your parents must have raised you terribly wrong..." Her voice sounded so plain, but Robin could have sworn that Samus did sound the least bit aroused, though.

Very slowly, but surely, Lucina and Peach had both now finally walked over to the two girls; Peach and Lucina got caught up with certain 'things' again, which is why it took them both so long to eventually reach their destination.

"Hey, where did Zelda go? And what the heck are you doing touching Samus' ass like that?" voiced an irritated Lucina.

Robin grinned at Lucina with half-lidded eyes as she retorted back to her, "Not that it is any of your concern, Lucy, but I heard Zelda say something about getting an item of sorts. And about touching Samus like this? Well, why not? Besides, she doesn't seem to care any."

The magician patted Samus' butt a couple times after finishing her statement, seconds later giving the bounty hunter's very plump booty a nice and hard slap across her right fleshy butt cheek, simply reddening her soft skin. Peach lightly giggled after watching Robin slap Samus' butt hardly like that.

"It jiggles SO much!" blurted the blonde princess, the royal woman now feeling somewhat aroused as she continued to steadily eye her taller friend's big, beautiful booty.

"I know, right?" replied Robin, later giving Samus' left buttock a firm smack as she curved her hand, thus making the bounty hunter's tight, soft butt cheek sexily wiggle for her audience once again.

"Samus, you're SO hot, girl. You know you love showing off this perfect, fat ass of yours whenever you are walking around in that sexy looking 'zero suit' or whatever the fuck it's called," then spoke the thick tactician girl.

With a devious smirk on her face, Samus continued to simply wash her long ponytailed hair underneath the shower head as she soon responded back to the horny magician girl, "Yeah, I guess you have a point, Robin... I always see you bitches fucking staring at my ass all of the time, but I suppose I can't blame you guys."

Not only were Samus' words pretty rude and really conceited sounding, but the way that her voice sounded while speaking those words was... well, very sexy sounding.

After giving the space warrior's right buttock, and also her left buttock, two very sharp and hard spanks, Robin laughed loudly as she soon enough spoke back to the other girls, "Well, at least this big titty, big booty bitch is aware AND understanding at that! Right, girls?"

The tactician then roughly slapped the bounty hunter woman right in the middle of her huge ass, easily making both of Samus' taut, perfect butt cheeks ripple amazingly after the very hard spank. "I swear, I'd fucking eat this fat ass of yours for hours on in if I could. I know for a fact that Zelda's always eating it! AND fucking it! Heck, she is always telling us that she does, the fucking lucky bitch."

Right after Robin finished saying those words, Wii Fit Trainer was now beginning to walk passed them all, and the pale woman was walking rather slowly, as well. "Make sure to scrub up in all of the right places, ladies," kindly spoke WFT with a smile before roughly smacking Princess Peach's very big butt with her right hand, and afterwards stretching her arms as she continued to casually walk on by.

"Hey, Wii Fit Trainer! Doesn't Samus have, like, the nicest ass EVER? I mean, really, look at this huge thing!" perversely asked Robin, smirking at the mannequin-like trainer afterwards. When the magician girl asked Jane that question, Peach began to giggle, Lucina scoffed in disgust, and Samus just smiled about it all.

The bounty hunter always loved the fact that everyone that she knew seriously thought that she was super hot stuff, even though Samus never exactly admitted to that. Laughing now, the pale skinned woman then quickly swung her hand forward, the trainer's hand colliding harshly against of Samus' left butt cheek; Wii Fit Trainer also suddenly gave Robin's own big, rounded, and really pudgy looking booty a playful, yet very hard feeling smack, as well.

The spank that WFT gave to the blonde bounty hunter's tight, big, and soft rear-end looked, and sounded, very harsh... and it was indeed very harsh. Samus' butt cheek jiggled so much after the extremely firm feeling slap of the black haired trainer's soft and rather dainty hand; Samus also actually jumped a little bit with surprise after getting roughly spanked like that, too.

After her friendly and rather perverted gesture, Wii Fit Trainer continued to walk away from the women as she then expressed happily still with that bright smile of hers, "Mm, hmm. She sure does, Robin. And firm that big booty up, Samus! It's tight, but it could always be much more tighter than that, you know! And the same goes for YOU two, as well, Peach and Robin!"

Before Jane could get out of her own arm's reach, Samus soon enough leaned herself over slightly and just as hardly slapped Wii Fit Trainer across her left buttock, the blonde woman's spank making WFT's round ass cheek not only ripple sexily, but also immediately turn a pretty looking shade of red, as well.

Surprisingly enough, Wii Fit Trainer did not even flinch from Samus' rather sudden counter attack in the slightest at all. In fact, right after when the bounty hunter firmly slapped Jane's large looking ass like that, WFT only turned her head around and winked at her, simply continuing to walk away from them all afterwards.

"Fucking sexy bitch," softly laughed Samus with a smile, her blue eyes steadily watching Wii Fit Trainer's round, lovely ass cheeks beautifully moving up and down as the curvy, pure white skinned woman continued to walk away at a somewhat slow pace. Samus soon turned her head away from the magnificent looking sight as she then started to wash herself up again, and also now back looking really jaded as usual, too.

After smacking Samus' left taut butt cheek three more times with force, Robin then soon spoke out really straight forwardly, "Oh, fuck! I could just slap and stare at this perfect looking ass for days! Months, even! Holy FUCK! You're just SO HOT, Sammy!"

"Thank you," quietly whispered Samus with a smirk, a very sexy looking smirk.

The space warrior also gave her round, juicy ass a quick little shake for her onlookers, as well. Peach, Robin, and Lucina's heart almost stopped at the beyond arousing sight of Samus doing that, and the tall woman shook her tight, meaty butt cheeks only for a few seconds, too.

"Oh, fuck yeah...!" breathed out Robin, spanking Samus' round booty two more times with upwards, curved strikes with her right hand. "Shake that FAT ASS of yours, bitch! Mm, mm, mm! It looks so dang yummy!"

Now feeling way too horny for her own good, and also just being bold like she always was, Robin quickly got behind of Samus, roughly spanked her thick booty once again, firmly grabbed the blonde woman by her wide hips, and then shamelessly began to hump the bounty hunter's big behind like a dog.

Samus did nothing but shake her round ass right back against of Robin's steadily thrusting hips, the two girls eventually beginning to groan somewhat quietly as things only seemed to sexually intensify here. The wet and loud sounds of their water-slicked skin firmly colliding against of each other like this just sounded SO damn sexy to both Peach and Lucina; it also looked devastatingly hot to them both, as well.

"Woo!" then cutely cheered Peach, the princess woman completely loving the beyond beautiful looking sight of both Robin and Samus' wonderfully huge butts jiggling all around as they naughtily continued to bump against of one another like this. "Pound that fat booty of hers, Robin! You get her, girl! He, he!"

"You're such a pervert, Robin..." plainly spoke Samus, simply not being able to wipe the smirk from off of her pretty face now.

"Shut up, slut," breathed back Robin, her right hand once again slapping Samus straight on her jiggling ass, except this time she spanked her five times in a row. "Fuck, your fat ass feels SO fucking good, bitch...! Holy shit, you're such a fucking whore, you dumb cunt! Fuck, I fucking love it!" finished crudely speaking the white haired girl as she aggressively spanked the taller woman's plump, rounded, huge booty a couple more times.

Samus totally loved Robin's dirty talk, mind you. It was such a turn-on for her.

Lucina only scoffed at Robin's foolish sounding words. "Yeah, you really ARE a pervert, you know that? You're lucky Samus couldn't care less about your disgusting hands and hips even being on her right now, otherwise she would have been kicked your flabby ass by now."

Hearing that made Robin quickly distance herself away from Samus Aran, much to the horny ponytailed woman's own disappointment. "Fuck you, flat chest. If you honestly actually HAD any REAL womanly charms about yourself, then maybe somebody would have actually paid you some attention by now. Too bad your body just sucks at growing up, huh?"

Hearing the white haired girl rudely speak those words instantly made Lucina get closer in her face, the both of them looking angrier than ever. "Watch your tongue, Robin! Or else I'll really make you regret ever meeting me in the first place!"

"It's way too late for that, bitch, because I've been regretted meeting you!"

"And I feel the exact same way, you lowlife pervert!"

"Fuck off, bitch!"

Right before Lucina was about to throw a punch at the girl, Peach then got in-between the two feisty girls. "All right, that is enough, you two!" Peach then yelled, her face looking serious. "There will be absolutely no fighting in here! Please, calm yourselves!"

Though they both really did not want to listen to Peach, Lucina and Robin both decided to calm down about everything, but they were still angrily glaring at one another with murderous intent in their eyes.

"We'll settle this in Smash, got it?" expressed Lucina with an angry tone of voice.

"You bet we will," responded Robin, sounding just as mad.

"You big fore-headed bitch."

"You flat chested slut piece of shit."

"You ugly, round face witch!"

"You skinny, flat ass whore!"

"F-fuck you!"

"Fuck you, too!"

"I hate you!"

"And I hate you, too!"

And after screaming all of that, the two girls then walked away from each other. Peach stood there for a while, simply feeling powerless and not knowing what to do exactly.

The blonde princess soon looked over at Samus, later asking her friend, "Samus, what ever will we do about those two? They both just cannot seem to get along very well much at all."

The taller woman only shrugged her shoulders, seconds later replying back flatly, "Eh... they'll live."

After looking at the back of Samus' head for a bit, Peach honestly couldn't help but to shift her big, blue eyes downward, the princess now gazing upon her jaded friend's extremely round and large butt. Samus' rear looked so thick, and yet so tight; the water and soap running down her fat, toned, soft ass only added to its overall sexiness, as well.

Never in Peach's life did she ever just want to slap something so hard before; well, maybe a few times with her girlfriend Daisy, of course. Since they are close friends and all, and also knowing that Samus wouldn't have minded that much, the blonde princess soon decided to simply act out on her own selfish desires. Now stepping a little closer over towards her taller friend, Peach then quickly swatted Samus' left butt cheek with her hand, and she slapped her ass hard.

Instantly feeling the pleasing and stinging sensation of Peach's rather sudden actions, Samus could not stop herself from smiling about it all. She was certainly the center of attention today, but it seemed to always be that way for her. "Ooooo... do that again, Peach," huskily breathed out the bounty hunter, turning her head around slightly to look at her friend who was in back of her.

Those words really made the rest of Peach's entire day. After letting out a cute sounding giggle, Peach then harshly slapped Samus' right buttock, afterwards placing her hands on both of the woman's supple looking butt cheeks, excitedly shaking them in her small palms with such glee and strong feelings of sexual craving.

"He, he! Oh, Samus, you're so pretty. I wish I had a body like yours, you know?"

After giving both of Samus' ass cheeks four more super hard spanks with both of her hands, Peach then pressed her curvy body directly up against Samus', now groping and playing around with the woman's beautiful, large breasts happily. Samus immediately started to grind her big butt hotly against Peach's wet crotch, simply making the princess woman close her eyes and moan shakily, but smile warmly soon enough.

Now smiling herself, Samus then softly voiced to her friend, "You shouldn't wish for that, Peach... I think you're already fucking sexy enough." The bounty hunter then reached in back of herself and strongly gripped onto Peach's left buttock, afterwards spanking the woman's soft ass cheek as she continued to smoothly grind against of her.

"F-fuck...! Oh, fuck yes, Samus...!" whispered Peach, the sheer pleasure of feeling Samus rubbing her perfect, bubble butt against of her sensitive area, and also groping Samus' large, healthy bosoms with her hands, and also feeling her own plump butt being spanked by her taller friend constantly, just forced the woman to breathe out some curses.

Peach hardly ever cursed at all, by the way.

After almost two minutes of very sensual groping and grinding, Peach then soon began to crash her pelvis quite roughly against Samus' big, bouncing bottom, the royal woman acting as though she was trying to penetrate her sexy, female friend. With her head still turned around as she continued to steadily gaze over at Peach, Samus then started to kiss her, which instantly made Peach kiss her right back; Princess Peach's hip movements drastically increased in speed soon as she started to kiss Samus, as well.

"Attention, everyone!" then yelled out a voice, which caught everyone's attention.

They all seen Zelda standing by the entrance of the very big shower room, holding a fairly large, dark purple colored strap-on in her hands as she then continued to speak out elegantly, "I believe now is the perfect time for some real woman to woman bonding, yes?"

After everyone washed up, and after Zelda explained everything that was about to happen very soon, something really raunchy was apparently about to take place here. Sitting down on the wet shower floor was Peach, Wii Fit Trainer, Palutena, Robin and Lucina, while in front of them all stood Zelda and Samus.

Rosalina was lying down on her back in the middle of everyone, Zelda's purple strap-on strapped tightly around the curious woman's very slim waist. The platinum blonde haired goddess nervously looked around her surroundings in wonderment, clearly not knowing why she of all the girls here was the one chosen to start everything off here.

"I hope I made everything as clear as possible to you all," Zelda said as she ran one of her hands through her silky, wet, brown colored hair, looking very pleased as she looked at everyone. "Does anyone have any questions before we start?"

"Yes, in fact I do," Palutena quickly replied with a devious smirk on her face. "I was just wondering, Princess Zelda, but are you and Samus in an open relationship or something? You two obviously have nothing against having a little... fun with other women, I see."

"You are most certainly correct about that, Palutena. Though my love for Samus Aran is simply and positively far greater than anything else to me, I do not exactly see a problem with expressing sexual pleasures along with other fellow women as long if my darling is present there with me. Samus is a very complex woman, and believe it or not she thoroughly, truly, and really enjoys sex very, very, very much," was Zelda's answer.

"Oh, I like that," lowly spoke the green haired goddess, licking her lips sensually afterwards.

Robin let out a quick laugh before saying, "Yeah, no kidding. Why wouldn't she enjoy sex after being in space all of her damn life while not even remotely receiving any kind of sexual stimulation? Unless she tried to do it with an alien creature or something. If she did ever do that, then that's pretty-"

Lucina then slapped the back of Robin's head, which instantly made the tactician girl give her a very dirty look. "Shut up about that, you idiot. Whatever Samus did with her life were her own decisions, not yours!"

"Hit me again and watch what happens," was Robin's threatening words to her friend, that is if you can actually even call her that.

Zelda could not help but to cutely laugh about Robin's statement. "It is quite alright, Lucina. Quite honestly, Robin's words carry such a strong point. My darling never exactly experienced anything sexually pleasuring half her whole life, and it's because of that very reason why she can be so, so very naughty," explained the princess of Hyrule, later turning her head and looking over at the taller blonde woman next to her.

"...! Well, you got me there," replied Samus with a slight chuckle and a subtle smirk on her face, which afterwards only made Zelda giggle herself before giving her busty, blonde haired, bounty hunter lover a very hard smack across her incredibly round shaped ass.

The loud sound of the brutal spank echoed so very loudly inside of the large shower room, and it also easily got all of the other girls feeling even hornier now. Zelda was always so darn sexually brash toward Samus, and every girl here, even including Samus herself of course, always really loved that about the elf-like princess of Hyrule.

"Rosalina is the same way! She is always SO horny all of the time, but she always acts so shy about it. It's so adorable!" were Palutena's words as she placed her hands on her own face.

"Wow! Rosalina, our sweet and innocent Rosalina... is a fucking nympho? Ha, ha! That's pretty awesome, actually! Come on, I want to see her fuck somebody, already!" yelled the white haired girl, now looking excited.

Wii Fit Trainer just looked over at Robin, the woman becoming increasingly uncomfortable by the second. "Someone sure is feeling happy all of the sudden."

"I sure am!" quickly retorted Robin, which made Peach giggle loudly.

Now feeling even more shy and nervous about all of this, Rosalina then spoke out shakily, "Princess Zelda? W-why must it be me to do this first? Surely you or Palutena would be much better choices than me-"

"Bullshit," said Samus, cutting her off.

Everybody knew things were about to get serious now. The bounty hunter then walked over to Rosalina and stood in front of her, seconds later bending down and sitting herself down on top of the woman. All the girls who were sitting down on the floor watching them now had the perfect view of Samus' amazing ass, and not a single one of them could look away from it at the moment, either; WFT, however, did not stare at the women's tight gluts for too long, though.

"Damn, look at those back muscles of hers... And damn, look at that freaking fat ass of hers, too, Lucina," happily whispered Robin to Lucina as she tilted her head closer toward hers, not taking her eyes away from the glorious sight for even a second.

The swordswoman scoffed at her friend, and then quietly replied back, "I am looking, you idiot. How could anyone not look if it's in our faces like this?" The more Lucina looked at Samus, the more aroused she was getting. "S-she... really is beautiful, though."

"Beautiful? No, fuck that! She's perfect! I just want to... I just want to shove my face deep in her ass crack and stay there!" spoke the tactician magician, and kind of loudly at that.

"Said everyone else that I know," was Lucina's quiet reply, blushing madly as she continued to watch everything.

Samus' large breasts beautifully hung down slightly in front of Rosalina's face, and it was at this very moment when the space goddess started to feel that 'nympho' feeling that Robin mentioned about her earlier. Not only did Samus look incredibly beautiful to her, more than ever at the moment, but she also smelled tremendously good. Rosalina could not exactly explain the smell, but whatever it was it sure smelled wonderful to her; Samus was quite impressed by Rosalina's sense of smell, too.

Now smirking down at the woman beneath her, the ponytailed bounty hunter then voiced deeply to the pouty lipped woman, "I'm pretty sure after the many times that you have been plowed by your goddess girlfriend over there that you at least learned a few good things about fucking a woman right... or am I wrong about you?"

Zelda then laughed quietly to herself in a very elegant sounding manner. "Well, I suppose we are all about to find that out, now aren't we? Samus usually prefers having the real thing instead of any strap-on, and thankfully I can fulfill that desire of hers by using my own powerful magic. However, let us all see just how well Miss Rosalina can do with just this plastic, phallic object here."

Hearing that made Robin instantly look over towards the brunette princess. "You can give yourself a penis? Like, a REAL dick? That's just crazy! What kind of magic do you use! I want to try it, too!"

Lucina could not help but to face palm at her friend's shameless statement.

"To experience the pleasure that only a man can give to a woman when you are a woman yourself must feel... like something great, I would imagine," said Wii Fit Trainer, looking as though she was pondering about something very hard now.

"Trust me, it is the greatest feeling of release that there possibly is," were Palutena's words to the pale woman, still looking over at Rosalina and Samus.

After staring at Samus' boobs for the longest time, Rosalina soon enough moved her head up and placed her mouth over the woman's right nipple, her tongue tracing its way all around it while also giving it a few good flicks, seconds later sucking down hard on the bounty hunter's tender, supple flesh.

Samus instantly began to moan loudly thanks to the wondrous sensation of feeling Rosalina's skillful mouth and tongue work against her breast like this, the woman's left hand strongly groping her other breast, as well. All the girls heard the noisy sucking of Rosalina's mouth and the loud moans that Samus continued to let out, and the both of them combined like this slowly started to make the others lose their self-control.

After a few minutes later, Rosalina then stopped sucking on the woman's breasts. Though Samus missed the feeling greatly the very second when she stopped, the pouty lipped goddess continued to pleasure the tall woman with her mouth as she then began to kiss her. Samus softly placed both of her hands on Rosalina's face, their kisses quickly deepening as they rolled their tongues crazily against one another's, occasionally sucking down hard on each other's wet tongues from time to time, as well.

Their passion and lust was steadily growing, and all the girls could clearly see just that. Both Rosalina and Samus were most definitely behaving very wildly, but they simply could not help that at all, and seeing all of this lewd activity sensually unfolding before their eyes only made the rest of the women feel hornier beyond belief.

After making out with each other for at least four minutes straight, Rosalina finally felt herself fully surrendering to her dark feelings of deep lust and shameful sexual craving. After motioning for the space warrior to sit up a little, the blonde haired goddess then hurriedly grabbed hold of the strap-on and positioned it directly toward Samus' anus.

Before the bounty hunter knew what hit her, Rosalina then strongly thrust her hips forward, fully penetrating the woman's anal cavity with force. Samus actually let out a very loud yelp of surprise due to truly believing that Rosalina was going to penetrate her womanhood, but apparently she was dead wrong about that. Samus somewhat enjoyed anal sex more than the usual and regular vaginal penetration anyway, so this basically only made this experience even that much more stimulating to her.

Rosalina then placed her dainty hands firmly onto Samus' amazingly curved waistline, seconds later wasting no time at all as she then began to thrust powerfully into the ponytailed woman's tight asshole. Samus did not move at all, she simply leaned herself all the way over and let Rosalina do all of the work for her, and she was seriously putting in some hardcore work here.

Rosalina had her eyes closed tightly and was biting her bottom lip, trying her very best to hold back her cute sounding whimpering as she ruthlessly pounded Samus in the ass with everything that she had. She must have been doing quite the good job, because aside from the sounds of the running water and Rosalina's pelvis roughly slapping against Samus' big butt, the bounty hunter was practically screaming with surreal feeling pleasure at the moment.

Rosalina may have been working with a plastic tool here, but she was sure using it very damn well. The platinum haired goddess was always so used to being the one taking it, but she found herself really enjoying the feeling of actually being the one giving it to somebody else; heck, she kind of liked this feeling even more, actually. Though she was indeed using a strap-on, Rosalina still felt pleasure unlike anything other during this heated love making session.

Overtime, the blue eyed goddess then placed each of her soft hands onto the bouncing and round cheeks of Samus' plump rear, tightly squeezing the blonde woman's firm gluts as she continued to roughly ram into her welcoming anal cavity. Feeling even more naughty and frisky now, Rosalina then gave Samus' left butt cheek a very hard slap, her thrusting not missing a single beat as she continued to pound Samus' tight ass senselessly hard with such great enthusiasm and pure lust-driven vigor.

"Oh-oh-ohhhhh, f-fuck...! S-s-soooo...! S-so much booty meat!" Rosalina said as she struggled to breathe out those words, now feeling her hips growing increasingly tired of moving so fast, but the deep sense of pleasure she was steadily feeling giving her the sheer will and strength to continue on strong.

Zelda, who has been lying down next to them both for a while now, then turned Rosalina's head to the side, now slowly beginning to kiss her in a very sweet, yet passionate manner. Though she did not open up her eyes to see who it was kissing her like this, she didn't bother to do that because she knew it was Zelda, anyway; she recognized her scent instantly.

Wii Fit Trainer, after watching Zelda and Rosalina deeply kissing each other while Rosalina continued to crazily pound Samus' large ass for another minute or two, then turned her head to the side to see just what Palutena and Peach were looking like at the moment. To her not surprise she saw Peach on top of Palutena, the two of them making out sloppily and taking turns being on top of one another as they kissed and fondled each other. The female exercise trainer then turned her head over to look at Robin and Lucina, to her surprise the two of them still just looking over at the sexy show that was erotically presented right before themselves.

"My, I'm shocked that you two haven't given into the lewd temptations of the flesh yet. You two must be struggling to keep that balance of goodwill standing and feeling strong, correct?" asked Jane, also known as 'Wii Fit Trainer'.

"Ha! And again, HA! Like I'd ever do anything like that with Lucy over here! I'd rather sit my vagina down on top of an anthill," voiced Robin as she gave Lucina a very cold look.

Lucina returned the grim look, soon enough replying back to her bitterly, "As would I, Robin... I hate you, anyway."

"Shut up, you flat chested bitch...! You know I hate you more."

"You're wrong, because I will always hate you more, you disgusting witch..."

"You bitch...! I hate you so much," expressed Robin with a much softer sounding voice, now moving her head closer toward Lucina's, and the expression on her face also much more gentle looking.

"I h-hate... I hate you so much, too," was Lucina's reply, her voice and expression also looking and sounding much more calm, sweet, and soft now.

Robin continued to move her head closer to the girl, slowly and steadily continuing to close the now very small gap that was between the two of them. "Well, if you hate me so much, then what would you do if I were to... say, kiss you?"

"... I would probably kiss you back," replied Lucina, almost whispering the words as she then placed her right hand onto Robin's face, her thumb gently stroking the white haired girl's soft feeling cheek.

"Is that so...?"

"Yes..."

"..."

"..."

"You're so beautiful, Lucina."

"Not as beautiful as you, Robin."

"... Kiss me," then choked out the female magician, which instantly made the blue haired swordswoman tightly wrap her arms around of her neck, both girls now kissing each other ever so gently.

Soon enough, though, Robin very carefully pushed Lucina down onto her back, and then later gently placed herself down on top of the girl, the two of them continuing to kiss each other deeply. Lucina's right hand slowly glided up and down Robin's sleek and slender back, while her left hand tightly grasped onto one of the tactician's very round butt cheeks, said hand kneading her really thick booty lovingly as they kissed and moaned inside of one another's mouths.

Rosalina slowly pulled her lips away from Zelda's, her eyes staying closed shut as her hips began to move even faster as she viciously humped the blonde woman who was on top of her with such unworldly-like stamina. The space goddess was now beginning to moan out loudly herself, her hands now gripping Samus' round ass cheeks even tighter than before, the woman fucking the bounty hunter's big ass like no one has ever done before.

Samus was truly and utterly stunned about just how good Rosalina actually was at doing this sort of thing. In all honesty, she did not expect the woman to do her good at all, but here she is now getting completely wrecked up the ass by her, moaning and wailing shamelessly as she was getting fucked hard like a bitch in extreme heat, which was apparently the case here.

"She is- ah! So... fucking good!" huffed out Samus as she looked over at Zelda.

The brown haired princess then gave her lover a very genuine smile. "It appears so, love... and I must say, watching her taking you like this feels like such a naughty and beautiful delight to the soul."

Samus smirked at the slanted eyed princess as she then replied back to her in a sexy, sultry tone, "Then sit b-back and continue to enjoy the show, Princess."

"Oh, I will. Don't you worry about that, my dearest," softly spoke Zelda as she then lovingly began to caress Samus' face, seconds later slapping the bounty hunter woman hard across her face, which only made Samus smile widely and groan even louder as Rosalina continued to steadily fuck her happily and forcefully.

The ponytailed blonde felt her orgasm strongly approaching her now, and thinking about just how undoubtedly awesome her release was going to feel made Samus smile widely and moan almost too loudly now. It was music to everyone's ears, honestly. Right when Samus was about to reach her limit of pleasure, her peak of euphoric bliss, Rosalina then gave her two last hard thrusts before coming to a complete stop. This happening really, really upset Samus. In fact, she actually kind of got too pissed off about it.

Now looking down at Rosalina with an upset and angry looking gaze in her eyes, the saddened bounty hunter then angrily growled out in a really frustrated sounding voice, "Why...? Why the actual FUCK did you stop for? I was just about to-"

The blue eyed goddess stopped her from finishing her own sentence as she then sharply, and suddenly, smacked Samus' right ass cheek twice, the stinging feeling of Rosalina's lewd gesture simply making the blonde space warrior moan silently and vaguely smile yet again. The pouty lipped woman seemed to have already caught on to the things that really turned Samus on during sex. Samus liked to be handled rough, spoken to nastily, fucked hard, treated like a bitch... and Rosalina loved it, she loved it a lot.

"Shut up and get off of me. I want to see that big ass of yours jiggle and shake while I fuck it," crudely spoke the goddess with platinum blonde hair, now talking just like how her own lover, Palutena, always spoke to her whenever they made love together.

Her foul words sort of shocked both Zelda and Samus, but something about it only made everything feel even more arousing and sexy then ever before. Not wanting to argue about something that she had no problem with, Samus then quickly got off of the woman. After Rosalina moved away from underneath her, Samus then got down on all fours, watching and smiling at Rosalina as the woman slowly floated in back of her flawless, curvaceous, nude form.

Knowing that she was behind her now, Samus then started to sexily shake her hips for the horny, blonde goddess, her sensual motions easily making both of her tight, bubbly ass cheeks jiggle in such a criminally sexy way. Rosalina then got down on her knees and kissed both of Samus' butt cheeks, afterwards giving the cleft of her plump bottom a full lick from bottom to top, making the bounty hunter shudder hardly in pleasure at the magical-like feeling of it.

After doing that, the blonde haired goddess then stood back straight up on her knees as she brutally pushed Samus down onto the wet shower floor. Zelda just sat there as she watched them, lightly touching herself and loving the view of seeing Samus' pretty face being down on the floor while her thick ass stuck up high in the air. It felt almost too arousing and erotic to even look at to her, actually.

"Fuck me," breathed out the bounty hunter woman, still shaking her big butt at the pretty goddess who was in back of her.

Rosalina then slapped both of Samus' ass cheeks, afterwards uttering hotly, "I always knew that you were a slut. You were always a fucking slut, weren't you? You nasty fucking whore."

The sad looking goddess then inserted the dark purple colored strap-on back deep inside of the bounty hunter's tight feeling asshole yet again, seconds later grabbing Samus by the hips and anxiously pounding against of the woman's large and soft bottom mercilessly, Rosalina now fucking her hard from behind like a wild animal in heat.

"S-shit! Oh, f... fuck! It f-feels too g-g-GOOD!" screamed out Samus, only making Rosalina thrust even harder inside of her anus.

Rosalina then smacked Samus hard on her fat ass again as she continued to strongly ram up against of the woman's soft, tight butt cheeks, soon tilting her own head up and sighing loudly in utmost pleasure, Rosalina closing her eyes and smiling so very happily as she did so.

Zelda soon enough approached the two, now standing up on her knees and in front of Samus. The brunette quickly wrapped one of her hands around the bounty hunter's long ponytail, pulling her head back a little as she then gave the woman a few quick and hard slaps to her face. After that, Zelda then licked the side of Samus' face, and then began to sloppily kiss her on the lips soon after; Samus kissed her right back, as well.

Being fucked, slapped, and kissed like this felt almost too overwhelming to Samus. It was truly the most arousing experience that she's ever had in life thus far, and apparently it was far from being over, though she honestly never wanted it to end to begin with. None of them did, at all.

Robin pulled away from Lucina's wet lips, smiling at her happily as she then said to her while breathing rather hard, "You're... such a... great kisser, Lucy..."

Lucina then gave Robin a sudden and very firm feeling spank on her big bottom, which made the magician girl jump a little with surprise.

Both Robin and Lucina then let out a playful sounding laugh as they smiled warmly at each other, the both of them desperately wanting to passionately kiss one another again. "You're so mean, Lucina!" giggled Robin.

"Hey, it's not MY fault that you have such a nice and plump ass, now is it? I blame all of the fucking Danish sweets and cheese cakes that you always eat," was Lucina's retort, afterwards both girls kissing each other yet again, Lucina soon rolling herself over, the horny girl now placing herself on top of Robin's curvy body instead.

Soon as the swordswoman did that, Robin returned the favor by giving her friend a pretty hard slap on her ass, as well. Lucina seen that coming a mile away, but that certainly did not stop it from feeling any less good to her. The two of them were so lost in each other's kisses and touches, almost to the point where they both actually forgot that other people were even in this huge shower room along with them.

Palutena and Peach were now in a 69 position, and it seemed as though Palutena was doing a much better job than what Peach was doing at the moment, seeing as how the green haired goddess had the poor princess woman screaming in pure ecstasy every two or three seconds.

"Oh, dear. Am I doing a little bit too much for you, Peachy?" asked Palutena with a smug smirk on her face, quickly resuming back to her very skillful mouth and tongue work against Princess Peach's incredibly wet and slick feeling pussy.

Of course, Peach could not answer her back, but hearing the blonde princess screaming with such high-pitched joy and wonder was most definitely a good enough answer for the green eyed goddess, anyway. After looking around and watching everyone for a little while longer, Wii Fit Trainer then stood up and began to make her way over towards the exit of the very large shower room.

"Well," the female trainer then sighed out. "I guess I'll just leave feeling empty... and exercise some more."

The End... Again, I guess!

Sorry if this seemed even more stupid and senseless than the pervious chapter, but I just felt like adding a little something extra to this. Nobody else was going to write something stupid like this, so why not do it myself, right? Again, though, I apologize if this really offended anyone or made you feel sick or something. I know that this was pretty darn graphic and a bit over-the-top, but that was kind of the whole point of this story, anyway. This cup of tea has very acquired taste... and crap. May God bless your day/night! ^_^.


	3. Board The Platforms... And Each Other

[Disclaimer] I don't own anything... so shut up and buy me a vanilla milkshake, please :)

[Author's Note] I'm sorry about any typos and other writing errors! I hate that crap with a passion! :(

[WARNING] This chapter also contains "Futanari"... So, if that bothers you, then run while you still can or something like that! I don't know, just leave! X3

(Chapter Three - Board The Platforms... And Each Other)

Though Wii Fit Trainer disappointedly left from out of the large shower room, her presence no longer being with all the other girls simply did not stop them all from having a really good time; nobody even noticed that the trainer left to begin with.

After banging Samus roughly from behind for a few more minutes longer, and actually making the bounty hunter reach a pretty strong orgasm, the depressed looking goddess soon gave the woman four last hard pumps as she was leaning on top of Samus' strong feeling back, sighing cutely into the blonde's ear as she rested on top of her for a moment. Samus, who was panting hard at the moment, then turned her head slightly to look at Rosalina.

After pecking her cute, full lips, the tall woman then said to her breathlessly, "That... w-was... FUCKING amazing, Rosalina. Holy shit, you really do know how to fuck."

Rosalina just smiled at her, Samus' dirty words instantly making the goddess feel very proud of herself. "Thank you, Samus. I never exactly ever taken a woman like that before. It feels like so much fun," softly chimed Rosalina, still smiling as she spoke.

Suddenly, Zelda then began to use her special magic to transform herself in a certain area. After the bright light disappeared, right before both of Samus' and Rosalina's eyes stood Zelda, who was still sitting down on her knees, with a rather large looking human phallus that was slightly above her vagina; her member was about nine and a half inches long and two inches thick.

Samus merely licked her lips at the sight of her, and Rosalina just blushed deep pink, now looking more nervous than ever before. Things just seemed to steadily get more serious inside of this steamy shower room this very day today, and all of them loved it, almost too much.

"Oh," lowly murmured Samus with half-lidded eyes, now looking into Zelda's own slanted, blue eyes. "Somebody sure is getting hornier, hmm?"

Now gently stroking her fully erect member, the princess of Hyrule then blurted out with a sound voice, "Oh, Din yes. Yes, I most certainly am, my darling! I've had just about enough of merely sitting around and doing practically nothing. I want somebody's ass in front of me and I want it in front of me NOW."

When Zelda gets horny, she gets horny. It was a beautiful sight that always got Samus' juices flowing, and the fact that everyone else was here seeing her like this only made the bounty hunter even hornier herself.

"You want to fuck me, baby?" then asked Samus with a devious looking expression and a sultry sounding voice, shaking her big, round butt when she spoke the foul words.

Rosalina quickly got off of Samus and pulled the strap-on from out of her anus right after she said that to Zelda, the goddess woman still looking really nervous at the moment, as well. Zelda began to walk on her knees as she was now heading over to where Palutena and Peach were lying down at.

After slapping Samus on her ass three times in a row, simply admiring the after effects of her actions as she watched the woman's left buttock beautifully shake like Jell-O in the process, the brunette woman then lowly spoke out, "Samus, my sweet, your special treatment will be specifically saved for tonight. You can most certainly guarantee that getting any sort of sleep is more than likely out of the question for you, love."

Samus only smiled at her words. "Sounds great to me," was the blonde bounty hunter's reply, her mind feeling numb with pleasure as she now began to think about just what Zelda had in store for her tonight.

After hearing that from her lover, Zelda then gave Samus another hard spank on her plump rear, said spank harshly colliding against the woman's right butt cheek and making it sting rather painfully; the harder the slap, the more Samus loved it.

"Fucking slut," was Zelda's choice of words, the woman now feeling even more into this than before. Seconds later, Zelda stopped walking on her knees as she then slowly turned around to look at Rosalina. The blue eyed goddess stared at the brunette for a moment, looked around a little, and then looked back at Zelda again.

They stared at each other for almost a minute straight before Rosalina simply asked the woman, "Is... something wrong? D-did I do something wrong?"

"Yes," answered the long eared princess, a smirk gracing her face now. "Take off that strap-on, place it next to yourself, and bend over right next to Samus."

Zelda's words instantly began to make Rosalina's heart beat a whole lot faster. "U-um, but what d-did I do wrong, Zelda? I'm sorry-"

"Sorry is simply not good enough, dear," uttered Zelda with a louder tone of voice, now crawling over to Rosalina like a cat sneaking up on its helpless prey. "And what you did wrong, or should I say 'doing wrong', is not bending over and showing me that gorgeous ass of yours! Now, do as I say!"

Samus couldn't help but to chuckle as she then placed her left hand on her face. "You better listen to her, Rosalina. Either way, you're going to end up getting fucked by somebody, anyway."

Feeling like she had no other choice in the matter, and also because of feeling that usual feeling of carnal temptation, Rosalina now began to unstrap the dark purple colored strap-on, and she seemed to be doing it in a rush of excitement all of the sudden.

After she took it off and set it beside herself like she was told to do, the platinum haired woman then got down on all fours right next to Samus as she positioned her tight looking, big butt right in front of the crawling Zelda's direction. Zelda felt her phallus twitch with anticipation as her slanted eyes gawked at Rosalina's stunningly beautiful and completely nude form.

Soon enough, Zelda then stood up on her knees and placed her elegant hands onto Rosalina's curved sides as she stood close behind the woman, seconds later using her hands to feel all around Rosalina's smooth and lithe body. The goddess woman used her right hand to brush some loose strands of hair behind her right ear before turning her head over to look at Samus.

Now back looking calmed down again, Rosalina then softly spoke out with a gentle smile on her face, "Hello there, stranger." The woman giggled afterwards, and the way she said those words, and also along with her overall innocent-like cuteness, Samus could not help but to smile right back at her.

"Hello, person I apparently do not know... How about we get more acquainted now," retorted the blonde hunter, right afterwards placing her hand against Rosalina's face as she then began to passionately kiss the woman who was right next to her.

Rosalina immediately kissed Samus back, and soon as they both began to add their tongue into this intensely passionate make out session, the sooner the two of them began to look more like the sex crazed animals that they truly were deep down. Zelda just loved the sight of them both. It looked so sexy to her, it felt so very arousing to her senses, and it greatly pleased her. So, so much it did.

"As if I couldn't grow any harder..." whispered Zelda as she slapped Rosalina's right ass cheek, which made her jump. The brunette princess then reached over and smacked Samus hard across her left butt cheek even rougher, but the bounty hunter didn't even flinch when it happened.

Samus did, however, start to shake her butt for her princess, and she knew that Zelda was still looking at her right now and was really enjoying the view, which she was. After staring at her lover's wobbling, juicy looking ass cheeks sexily shaking the way that it was, the brunette then soon enough spanked the tall woman sharply on her huge butt yet again, her girlfriend still continuing to hypnotically shake around her rounded ass, as well.

"Look at the both of you! Kissing each other like romantic lovers! And with your big asses naughtily raised up in the air! Just begging to be fucked like the whores you both really are!"

It was at this point where not any of them were actually in their right minds anymore. Anything that they did or said from this point forward was all due to the dark and very powerful lust that they all seemed to surrender to now.

Quickly breaking her wet kisses with Samus, Rosalina then turned her head around to look in back of herself, her wide eyes now meeting with Zelda's own slanted ones. "Well, then fuck me, already! What are you waiting for, bitch?"

The goddess sounded slightly irritated when she spoke, but also looked sort of sad for whatever reason, and all of it drove Zelda insane. Zelda then forcefully plunged herself deep within Rosalina's tight vaginal core, immediately throwing her head back and closing her eyes as she sighed loudly in unbelievable pleasure.

Rosalina closed her eyes tightly and wailed out in pleasure, too. Zelda's member felt so big, but not exactly as big as her own lover Palutena's was; it still felt good to her, though. Zelda then put her head back down, slapped Rosalina's left ass cheek violently, and then got herself a very tight hold onto her curvy waistline as she roughly pounded against the pouty looking goddess's lean backside. Panting, and also laughing as she fucked Rosalina hard from behind, Zelda then randomly slapped Samus' right ass cheek while continuing to thrust her aching phallus deep inside of Rosalina's womanhood.

"Oh, my! You're so tight, my dear!" wailed Zelda, roughly spanking Rosalina again afterwards. "You f-f-feel so good! S-so... so fucking g-good!"

It felt like the more Zelda penetrated deep inside of Rosalina, the more tighter the goddess' vaginal cavity actually became, which is a natural thing during sexual intercourse overtime, but something about her just made it feel more... majestic, to say the least.

Zelda wasn't sure if she could last any longer before blowing out her load inside of her. Though Samus loved watching her royal lover completely violate the beautiful woman who was next to her, she still couldn't help but to feel somewhat left out while basking in irritating heat; not to mention a little bit jealous, as well.

"Can a woman get a little service over here? I want more! I want somebody to fuck me again! Anyone! Please!" The way Samus yelled those words sounded absolutely out of her usual stoic character, and because of that it only made this whole extremely erotic situation even that much more stimulating to them all.

She sounded as if she needed this or else she'd die or something. Soon as Lucina's ears heard the space warrior's words, the young woman quickly turned her head around to look over at all the other women who were beside her and Robin. She saw Zelda enthusiastically pounding Rosalina from behind, the brunette princess's butt jiggling constantly in a very beautiful manner due to just how hard the royal woman was ramming against the pouty faced goddess' backside.

Lucina also caught sight of Palutena pulling Peach by her long, blonde hair as she soon bent the princess over on all fours, now placing the sweet natured princess woman right beside Samus and the others. And speaking of Samus, that was what Lucina noticed quickly afterwards. Her blue eyes lustfully gaped at the sexy bounty hunter, watching closely and with want as the tall, blonde woman began to shake her curvaceous hips back and forth, still mouthing off noisily about wanting to get fucked, and hard too.

Lucina was sure about what she wanted to do now. The blue haired swordswoman has never been any more sure in her life about anything up until now. This was by far the greatest day of her life, and Lucina knew that it was only going to get better from here on out, and she prayed that nobody was going to ruin all of this for her. Lucina wanted Samus, Lucina needed Samus, and she was going to get Samus. She was going to get her no matter what got in her way.

After staring at all of the sexual pandemonium that was currently going on right now, the swordswoman then slowly turned her head back around and looked down towards Robin, the female tactician merely smiling up at her friend.

"... Fuck her, Lucina," Robin eventually voiced out flatly with a leer. "Mount that thick ass bitch and fuck her like the fucking slut that she is." Robin's really foul and very raunchy words only fueled Lucina's sexual drive up some more, and at this point it was already overflowing.

Not wasting another precious second of time, Lucina then quickly got off of Robin and began to hurriedly crawl over toward the other naked girls. Soon enough, the blue haired, young swordswoman then grabbed the dark purple colored strap-on that was on the shower floor next to Zelda and Rosalina and began to put it on. After successfully putting it on herself and strapping it on tightly, Lucina then got back down onto her knees and placed herself right behind the very horny bounty hunter woman.

Both Palutena and Zelda were pretty darn happy to see the young woman Lucina here to join in with them on all the fun. After transforming herself with her divine powers, the green haired goddess now possessing a large male organ that was slightly above her vagina, the size of said organ being about ten inches long and two in a half inches thick, Palutena then perversely groped Lucina's taut bottom firmly before murmuring into her ear, "Aw, Lucy, are you going to wreck that big butt of Samus' now, hmm?"

The swordswoman strongly gripped both of Samus' soft ass cheeks with her small hands as she instantly began to squeeze and knead the ponytailed woman's big, tight, soft, perfectly rounded derriere, said small hands eventually spreading Samus' huge butt cheeks wide apart before smacking them both super roughly at the same time, its jiggle effect way too arousing for mere words to even try and explain.

Samus moaned quietly after feeling the female warrior's hands roughly spank her butt, afterwards beginning to deeply French kiss her friend Peach who was right next to her.

"Wreck it? N-no, I am going to destroy this ass of hers! This perfect, soft, fat ass that is always just begging to be fucked hardly!" was Lucina's shamefully foul reply to the goddess of light, the young girl sharply slapping Samus' left ass cheek after voicing out her crude response.

Palutena laughed after hearing her say that, and afterwards took her elegant hand away from Lucina's bottom, mere seconds later giving both of Peach's big, soft, bubbly ass cheeks some really sound spanks continuously. Palutena always just loved how much Peach's big butt would bounce and jiggle whenever somebody touched it.

"Wow, Lucy...! Such naughty language coming out of that innocent little mouth of yours, I see. I think we just might have to rinse your mouth out with some soap pretty soon. We all are currently still inside of this shower room, after all," laughed the goddess as she then started to gently rub Princess Peach's now somewhat sore and rose-tinted butt cheeks.

"My, just look at this cute, juicy ass!" blurted out the goddess with genuine joy, suddenly flipping her hand upwards as she yet again slapped the blonde princess woman hard on her right buttock.

"Ouchy," softly spoke Peach with a giggle while still kissing Samus passionately, moments later shaking her thick ass beautifully against Palutena's hands as the green haired goddess continued to aggressively grope and spank her rump.

After smacking Princess Peach's large left ass cheek again, and afterwards squeezing it rather lustfully, Palutena then began to playfully sing out, "Here a booty, there a booty, there are booties everywhere!"

"Indeed... and they are all perfectly ripe for a nice and good fucking," Zelda naughtily expressed out loud, giving Rosalina a rough spank on her jiggling bottom soon afterwards, now penetrating her hot and ever so tightening wet core even faster than before.

"A-ah...! Oh, Z-Zelda...! YES!" shouted Rosalina, her mind clearly going blank with raw pleasure.

"Fuck that soap shit," replied the blue haired warrior very late, her hands back to squeezing the bounty hunter's perfect ass yet again.

Lucina then soon began to move the strap-on up and down in-between the crack of Samus' soft rump, also while using her hands to press the ponytailed woman's large butt cheeks against her prosthetic phallus, shaking the woman's gluts as she did so. As if Lucina did not fully surrender to lust ways ago already, the young girl felt herself sinking even deeper into this taboo world of pleasure even more now as she continued to steadily 'hotdog' the tall bounty hunter woman's tight, large bottom.

"Such a fat looking ass," hummed Palutena, slapping Samus' butt afterwards and making it jiggle. "She's such a naughty thing, isn't she?"

"She's a beautiful and dirty fucking slut. That's what she is," Lucina bluntly said back to her, now taking the strap-on away from Samus' butt crack as she then backed herself away from the woman slightly, seconds afterwards leaning her lithe body forward as she then buried her face deep in-between the cleft of the space warrior's big butt.

After the swordswoman got a tight and steady hold on both of Samus' taut, large ass cheeks, the young woman then began to aggressively lick, sniff, kiss, tongue, and actually suck on the bounty hunter's anus. Lucina's very perverted actions proved just how excited, horny, and overall obsessed she truly seemed to be toward Samus, and these incredibly lewd acts of hers certainly got everyone's attention as of right now.

It even made Samus and Peach stop kissing, too. Lucina was in her happy place, though. She felt as if she could have done this forever. She never wanted to stop, she never wanted this day to ever end, but alas it sadly could not last forever, and she knew that.

"S-shit...!" breathed out Samus, now turning her head back a little. "You're a nasty little bitch... you know that? I'm sure your father didn't raise you to do things such as this," spoke the tall blonde with a sexy smirk on her face.

Lucina did not seem to be bothered by her words at all, seeming as how she simply continued to orally service her ass wildly, anyway.

"Do you like the way my asshole tastes like, you little bitch? Mm, yeah...! Well, keep on licking it then, you whore. O-oh...! You're s-such a fucking bitch!"

Completely loving Samus' naughty words directed to her like this, Lucina then soon gave both of the blonde, ponytailed woman's big ass cheeks two super hard spanks, the blue haired swordswoman now eating the tall woman's very huge, yet really tight ass much more aggressively all of the sudden, as well.

Princess Zelda's thrusts now began to very steadily slow down before coming to a complete stop, her beautiful eyes watching Lucina as she continued to move her face all around and against her lover's bottom. Judging by the way she was doing these things to Samus, and also how she planted multiple tender kisses and nibbles onto both of the woman's large butt cheeks, Zelda just knew that this was something that Lucina deeply always wanted to do to her.

The brunette could not blame her, though. Everybody wanted Samus, and Zelda most definitely believed that to be truer than true. Though Rosalina was a slight bit disappointed when Zelda stopped her crazed thrusting against her womanhood, the shameful sight of watching Lucina enthusiastically eating out Samus' ass like this was easily a decent enough substitute for her for now.

"That's it, Lucina... Yes, darling, let out ALL of those hidden and pesky desires," Zelda softly spoke as she ran one of her hands through Lucina's wet and flowing blue locks.

Peach giggled as she noticed Samus trying not to moan so much during this. "He, he, he! Wow, she's really treating that booty of yours good, huh, Samus?"

The bounty hunter smiled slightly at the princess before retorting back to her calmly, "Shut up, Peach." Immediately after saying that, however, Samus couldn't help but to then let out a rather loud sounding groan of sexual satisfaction. Lucina was actually extremely good at this sort of thing it seemed like.

"Oh, f-fuck... she's good! Damn, she's so g-good...! Oh, shit!" moaned Samus.

Peach then started to gently suck on one of Samus' nipples, which only increased Samus' overall sexual pleasure once again, driving the space warrior closer towards another powerful orgasm.

After giving Lucina's adorable, tight butt two gentle pats, Zelda then softly spoke to the young swordswoman, "Let me have a taste of that, darling. Please... give me your tongue."

Right after darting her tongue deep inside of Samus' asshole about five more times, Lucina then did as she was told to do. The blue haired girl took her head away from the bounty hunter's big, soft, juicy butt cheeks, and then slowly leaned herself over towards Zelda, all while sticking her tongue out as far as she possibly could. The sight of Lucina doing this couldn't possibly look any more sexier to Zelda. It was just too much for the brown haired princess.

"Oh, yes... just like that, my dear," whispered Zelda as she then placed her left hand onto the side of Lucina's face, afterwards moving her head closer toward hers and capturing the young girl's tongue with her own mouth.

Lucina and Zelda did not close their eyes. Instead, they both had their eyes halfway lidded and fixated directly on each other. The horny princess woman wasted no time at all as she then started to harshly suck on the warrior girl's tongue, seconds later bobbing her head back and forth very slightly as she continued to deeply stare into her friend's big, beautiful, blue eyes as she sucked so anxiously hard on her tongue. The taste of Lucina's spit mixed with her blonde lover's ass tasted so amazing to Zelda, surprisingly enough.

"You two are so nasty, and I love it," laughed Palutena as she watched the two along with everybody else; every girl there only got turned on even more just because of the pair's disgusting, dirty, and very sinful act.

After sucking Lucina's tongue dry for about a full minute straight, Zelda soon released the girl's wet muscle from out of her own mouth, quickly spitted inside of Lucina's mouth, and then afterwards gently kissed the young swordswoman on her smooth, soft lips.

"Mm, delicious...! Thank you, my dearest. Now, please, continue with what you were doing before," then spoke a very satisfied looking Zelda, closely watching as Lucina hurriedly turned back around and leaned herself over, within seconds burying her face so very deep back in-between the ass crack of the space warrior's really large, firm, bubbly looking booty.

Lucina gave Samus' anus a very long and hard suck, and then later started to crazily shake her head back and forth in-between the ponytailed blonde woman's fleshy bum cheeks, her tongue effectively lashing around the woman's anal cavity as she did so.

"Fuck...!" exclaimed Samus with a smirk, now shaking her big, soft ass naughtily against Lucina's face as the warrior girl simply continued to straight up worship the woman's stunning and huge bottom. "Something is telling me that she's totally done this before."

"Indeed," replied Zelda, randomly giving Rosalina a hard and very sudden thrust inside of her womanhood; Zelda's pelvis smashed against Rosalina's butt so strongly, the wet sound of the brunette's sexual action being heard by everybody.

"Oh, dear me," then yelped the pouty lipped goddess, her really soft voice, and what Lucina was still doing, seriously making Zelda just want to violently ram against Rosalina's tight rear again until her heart was fully content.

"This isn't the first time that you got your big behind licked and kissed, either, love." Princess Zelda then reached her hand back, and then quickly flung her hand forward as she super hardly spanked her blonde ponytailed lover firmly on her ass.

Zelda's sharp spank, coupled with the fact that Samus was still shaking her butt against Lucina's face, made the bounty hunter's very supple booty cheeks bounce and jiggle even more pronouncedly than before. It sure was a sight to behold. Palutena then smacked Samus' right ass cheek, since Zelda had already spanked the woman's left buttock literally only seconds ago.

"Just look at her shake around that huge thing...! Samus, you're so bad," loudly giggled out the green haired goddess of light. Palutena sure was getting a sick kick out of all this, but then again... who here wasn't?

"One thing most people wouldn't know about my darling Samus Aran is that when it comes down to making love, she loves nothing more than to be ravished without mercy and called what she likes to hear the most... a filthy, shameful, horribly uncouth slut. We have perfect compatibility not only in general, but also when it comes to sex, as well," explained the princess of Hyrule, cheekily smiling down at Samus. "Isn't that right, love? Aren't you a dirty whore?"

"Fuck off, Zelda...!" breathed out Samus with a struggle, both Peach's and Lucina's wild and perverted actions proving to be a bit too much for the woman, a very strong woman, if not thee most strong woman at that.

Sorry, Chun-Li. I still do love you, though.

After laughing in an elegant manner, Zelda then painfully slapped Samus hard across her huge ass again, continuing to watch her lover receive such passionate and shameful attention from her two close friends. "Shut your mouth, bitch. Just because of that, I think I'll invite Lucina over to the castle tonight, and the both of us will surely make sure to fuck you silly like the whorish fucking piece of disgusting shit that you are!"

Her words may have sounded mean and just downright wrong, but Zelda knew her woman inside and out, and she knew that was exactly what Samus wanted to hear from her, especially at a time like this. Smiling widely now, Samus moaned very loudly as she soon retorted back to her brunette girlfriend, "Oh, f-fuck, I sure hope you're being honest about that, Zelda... Peach s-should come, too. I want her to fuck me, too, Z-Zelda...!"

Peach just giggled when she heard her friend say that, now sucking even harder on the bounty hunter's very erect nipple; Samus eventually stopped shaking her thick ass soon as she felt Peach starting to suck down harder on her large breast, as well.

"Agreed. However, if Peach joins the crowd, then perhaps Daisy could partake in the naughty deed, as well. Oh, and Robin, too. I have a feeling she is just dying to know what kind of magic technique to use in order for her to grow herself a male phallus such as my very own. I would be more than happy to show her how to transform like this and how to dispose of it afterwards. That way, she will be able to fuck the love of my life for real, feeling the comforting warmth of Samus' tight pussy wrapping tightly around her own magically grown penis. Goodness! I'm getting wet just thinking about it all! Ah, yes, a lovely gangbang ALL for you, my dear. You're in for quite a treat tonight," then spoke Zelda, still smiling at Samus.

After a little while longer of shoving her face deep in-between Samus' perfectly plump bottom, Lucina then pulled her head away from the bounty hunter's huge butt and sighed loudly with a really wide grin gracing her face at the moment. "You t-taste and smell so good, S-Samus! So g-g-good! You haven't the slightest clue as to just how LONG I've been always wanting to do this to you!"

"I... think I can t-take a guess," lowly replied Samus, Peach's suckling and wet mouth against her hardened nipple making her voice shake a little when she spoke.

Lucina then positioned her body straight back up again as she scooted closer while on her knees behind of Samus' flawless and naked form, now massaging the space woman's large, firm butt with anxiously hungry hands. After giving Samus' left buttock another solid spank, Lucina then passionately growled out with a near deranged-like leer on her pretty face, "You're such a whore..."

Lucina then spanked Samus yet again, right in the same spot and much harder this time, simply trying to make it actually hurt the woman for once. "You're the most sexy and beautiful woman that I know...! And you're also a dirty fucking bitch! A fucking slut who's body was purposely MADE to only get fucked like crazy! S-say it! Say it to me! Tell me how much of a slutty whore you are!"

Everyone's eyes slightly widened after hearing Lucina speak like that, everyone's eyes except for Samus' that is. The blonde bounty hunter then made direct eye contact with the young swordswoman, merely staring at her for a while before uttering back nonchalantly, "Though I was born to do much more than you will ever understand, Lucina, I can admit that having some really great sex does do a woman some good in her life. Why don't you just shut the fuck up and do me, already? I'm a slut waiting to get fucked, remember?"

"Is that why you're always wearing that stupid, paper thin suit, then?" darkly asked Lucina while sounding fairly aggressive and almost creepy, sharply smacking Samus hard across her big ass again, greedily gripping the woman's firm butt flesh tightly afterwards.

"Is that why you sometimes even walk around wearing fucking booty shorts and a short, slutty looking top? Do you WANT to show off just how fucking curvy you are? And just how fucking huge your tits are? And just how fucking FAT your ass is?! Is that what you're telling me here? You stupid, whorish bitch!?"

Robin couldn't help but to start smiling as she now started to make her way over toward all the other girls. The white haired magician crawled over to them on all fours and eventually sat down next to Zelda and Rosalina, still smirking as she looked over at Lucina who was still talking to Samus. The swordswoman's dirty words was effectively just making the blonde space warrior even that much more horny right now. Samus just wanted somebody to start roughly pounding against of her, already. She was getting way too into this now, and sexual release was a definite must to her in this situation, this morally wrong and steamy situation.

Now sounding rather angry herself, Samus continued to keep steady and deep eye contact with Lucina as she soon slowly narrowed her blue eyes at the girl in back of her, later responding back, "Yeah, no shit. I know that all of you perverts are always looking at me, I know that you all want to fuck me, and you know what? I don't care. I want you all to want me...! I want you ALL to FUCK me! Do it! Take me already, you bitch! Just shut up and fucking FUCK me, already!"

Right after Samus yelled and cursed that out, Lucina then brutally plunged her strap-on deep inside of Samus' anus, the young, blue haired girl now hunching herself over on top of the curvaceous, tall woman while moving her subtly curved hips against of the woman's big, soft, jiggling bottom the fastest and the hardest that she possibly could.

Seconds after that, Palutena then pushed her own magical phallus deep inside of Peach, the goddess of light being much more gentle with her woman than that of how Lucina was treating Samus at the moment. Soon enough, Palutena then got a steady rhythm going as she continued to romantically pump inside of the blonde haired princess woman, closing her lovely, green colored eyes shut tight as she basked in raw feeling pleasure as she felt Peach's vaginal walls tightly squeezing her erect and divine shaft for all that it was worth. Peach's super loud shouts and moans soon made the green haired goddess start to buck her hips much faster overtime, as well.

Zelda, now looking back down at Rosalina, then also began thrusting her own member back inside of the pouty looking goddess, too. The royal, brunette woman had both of her elegant hands firmly placed onto Rosalina's hips as she fucked her hard, the long eared princess also closing her eyes shut while letting out pant after pant as she steadily crashed herself hardly against of her current lover's incredibly soft and lean feeling buttocks. Rosalina, just like Princess Peach, was also screaming and shouting in genuine ecstasy and euphoric feeling pleasure.

Though Samus was feeling just as sexually pleased as they both were feeling, she still seemed to remain much more quieter than the two other women, though she did occasionally moan and curse out loudly sometimes. Eventually, Lucina grabbed onto Samus' long ponytail and then roughly pulled the woman's head back, the young swordswoman gradually picking up some serious speed while angrily murmuring some pretty foul dialogue inside of the space woman's ear.

Lucina's very raunchy and verbally abusive words not only made Samus smile and feel even more pleasure during this moment, but it also reminded her exactly about her very close friend, and lover, Princess Zelda. And speaking of which, Zelda soon noticed just how left out Robin was looking after a while, but she quickly fixed that right up as she then suddenly tugged the white haired girl closer over towards herself by roughly pulling her by the hair on her head, both the tactician and elf-like princess now looking deeply into each other's wild and sex driven eyes.

"Kiss me," huskily breathed out Zelda, not giving Robin any time to respond to her at all as she then began to sloppily kiss the younger girl while continuing to thrust powerfully deep inside of the platinum haired goddess woman that was below herself and on all fours, still wailing in pure, unadulterated, sexual bliss.

Robin simply closed her eyes and kissed Zelda back just as passionately, the tactician quickly using her right hand to strongly squeeze on Zelda's right bubbly ass cheek, seconds later spanking the royal woman aggressively in that area. Zelda moaned loudly into Robin's mouth afterwards, which only made Robin spank her round bottom yet again as the two continued to deeply tongue kiss each other.

Out of all the girls here, Lucina was clearly the most aggressive and fierce one out of the bunch. She was giving Samus the pounding of a lifetime, even better than what Rosalina had done to Samus not so long ago, and that's saying a lot. Plus, her dirty talk was also an instant bonus to the blonde space warrior, which was also complimented by the girl's rough hair pulling and firm butt spanking tactics.

In Samus' opinion, Lucina was clearly on par with Zelda when it comes to making love. The thing about Samus is that she loves to be treated like a woman, but she also loves to be fucked like a slut. It was kind of her thing, and Zelda, Lucina, and even Rosalina, seemed to all have completely understood that about her and actually delivered that kind of sexual treatment and satisfaction to her tremendously well. Samus, of course, loved Zelda the very most, though.

Palutena was usually rough whenever it came down to love making, but for whatever reason she decided to be rather gentle with Peach. Her hip movements were perfectly paced well, and not to mention just fast enough to easily please the royal blonde woman that she was humping so lovingly. She would tenderly kiss on Peach's very feminine back, the back of her neck, and also around her ear while whispering very sweet and romantic sounding things to her.

The goddess of light would also sometimes gently fondle the blonde princess's large breasts, as well; Palutena also engaged in some very genuine and passion-filled kisses with Lucina from time to time, too. Palutena, unlike Zelda and Lucina, was most certainly the one making the sweeter kind of love to her woman, even though her actual lover is Rosalina; she's usually always super rough with Rosalina, by the way.

And as for Zelda, she was basically in the middle, if anything. She was rough, but not too rough with Rosalina. Sure, Zelda did call her a "bitch" sometimes, and she would also aggressively slap her soft ass, and occasionally Lucina's taut butt, most of the time, but she still wasn't behaving quite like how Lucina was towards Samus. Princess Zelda was also multitasking during this very heated lesbian orgy of taboo lust, seeing as how she was also showing Robin some rather deep affection, too. Little did Robin know that she was actually next on the horny brunette's 'fuck list' right after when Zelda finishes having her way with Rosalina... and maybe a few others girls, too.

No less than a few more minutes later during this hardcore lesbian group sex gathering, all the women inside of the large shower room soon heard a very erotic sounding female voice speak out to them, "My, my, my! It seems like we are a tad bit late for the party."

Everyone immediately recognized the woman's voice, and they all knew that things were only going to increase in both pleasure and excitement for them all; the voice belonged to Bayonetta. All of the girls, all of them except for Lucina and Samus who were both still apparently way too into their aggressive and passionate love making right now, then turned their heads around, the women quickly spotting with their very own eyes Bayonetta, female Corrin, and also Wii Fit Trainer, the three nude females calmly walking over towards them all.

"Why, if I knew that you all were doing THIS inside of a place like this, I believe I would have shown up much, much more earlier just to partake in such... naughty, dirty affairs," purred the black haired witch, hypnotically swinging her beautifully curved hips from side-to-side as she steadily approached them all in a slow manner.

"Ah, Bayonetta, I'm so glad that you decided to join us, and with friends," happily spoke Palutena as she looked over at the seductive woman, the goddess still thrusting her hardened shaft deep inside of Princess Peach at a moderately slow pace.

The short haired witch walked over to the green haired goddess, sexily put her long legs together, and then bent herself over, afterwards cupping the green eyed goddess' face lightly as she gently caressed her soft cheeks with her thumbs. "Mm... I assume you missed me then, Goddess?" asked Bayonetta with a pleased grin on her face.

Palutena then nodded in retort, her smile only widening as she continued to deeply look into the sexy witch's pretty looking eyes while still strongly bucking her hips rhythmically against Peach's rippling, bubble butt. "Why ask when you already know the answer?"

Loving Palutena's response to her question, the tall witch woman delightfully laughed with joy before lowly speaking to the goddess of light, "Open your mouth, Goddess."

And without any hesitance whatsoever, Palutena then closed her eyes shut and opened up her mouth fairly wide. Bayonetta giggled lowly and patted the goddess on her face a couple of times before sensually murmuring to her, "Good girl...! You're such a good girl!"

The black haired witch then crudely spat inside of Palutena's mouth, afterwards kissing the goddess of light very, very strongly, their wet tongues swirling against one another's hotly as they both desperately danced for dominance over the other. Bayonetta eventually used one of her hands to grip onto one of Palutena's swinging breasts, and she also used her other hand to firmly grasp hold of the green haired goddess' left buttock, both women continuing to vigorously make out as they both groaned over and over again in such bizarre feeling pleasure.

"J-Jane? What are YOU doing back here? You... did leave, right? I can't seem to remember," spoke Robin as she scratched the side of her head in confusion.

Wii Fit Trainer simply laughed nervously. "Um, yeah, I did. However, I could not help but to... um, feel somewhat 'left out', I suppose... I m-mean... I AM somewhat curious about just how it exactly feels to be, uh... t-touched by another woman, and also how it-"

And then suddenly and completely out of nowhere, Zelda then quickly pulled herself from out of Rosalina's sopping wet womanhood, turned herself around, tightly grabbed Wii Fit Trainer by her arm, and then forcefully pulled her down onto the wet shower floor. The exercise trainer yelped with surprise because of Zelda's actions.

Seconds later, the pale skinned woman was now on all fours with her firmed gluts pointed upwards toward Zelda who was now in back of her; the dark red blush on Wii Fit Trainer's face was so noticeably cute. Though she knew exactly what was going on here, and also really liked it a whole lot, WFT decided to play stupid and ask the royal woman, anyway.

"Z-Zelda, what in the world are you doing to me?" then asked the pale trainer, her serious sounding voice completely not matching the smile that was currently on her face at the moment. Wii Fit Trainer absolutely loved how rough and forceful Zelda was being to her right now. It truly excited the woman to her very core, literally burning her own soul with heart fluttering anticipation and shameful feeling pleasure.

After giving WFT's round ass a hearty slap, instantly reddening the skin of her right butt cheek within seconds, the brunette princess of Hyrule then growled out lustfully, "What am I doing to you, you ask? Well, I'm going to give you exactly what you came back here for, darling. Please, do not act as if you don't know that by now. Though I must admit that the act is quite cute, Jane."

"I-I see..." replied Wii Fit Trainer, now closing her eyes as she continued to smile.

Zelda then began to knead and squeeze the yoga trainer's soft feeling ass cheeks. "Have you also ever wondered just how it feels like to be fucked by another woman as well, my dear? Fucked hard and yet... romantically, too?" asked the long eared woman with a very pleased leer, afterwards swiftly swiping one of her dainty hands across WFT's left tight buttock, the royal woman's quick and sharp strike making the trainer's butt cheek wiggle beautifully.

"O-oh, fuck yes," moaned the Wii Fit Trainer with a soft sounding voice, easily giving in to the dark and unbridled lust that completely filled the air just like everybody else in the shower room.

And right after hearing that, Zelda then slowly pushed her magically grown phallus deep inside of WFT's tight womanhood, both women deeply sighing in such delight at the magical sensation of becoming one with each other. Within seconds, however, Princess Zelda then tightly grabbed hold of WFT's waistline as she then began to harshly crash her pelvis against of the pale woman's jiggling bottom.

Jane quickly began to shout out pleasure filled curse words as she roughly smashed her fairly large butt back against of Zelda, simply matching the royal woman's speed and rhythm quite perfectly. "Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES! OH, YES, ZELDA! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking, fuck, FUCK, FUUUCK! Y-you're s-s-s-s-soooo...! AH...!"

Zelda then gave Wii Fit Trainer's rounded rear-end another firm slap as she continued to take the pale woman hard from behind with such intense energy and stamina. "Shut up and fucking take it, you horny cur," mumbled Zelda, increasing her speed soon afterwards.

As Zelda continued to pound against her current lover's tight booty, the brunette woman soon placed both of her dainty hands upon each round cheek of Jane's soft feeling bottom, and then strongly spread her pure white colored ass cheeks apart. The sexy sight of Wii Fit Trainer's winking, grey colored anus only excited and stimulated Zelda even more inside; the princess couldn't help but to hump the pale skinned woman even faster and stronger each and every passing second.

"Yeah! Yeah, baby! O-oh, Zelda, baby! YES! Keep fucking me! Please! Just like t-that!" yelled the yoga teacher, clearly delusional with such strong feelings of dark lust and unbridled passion.

Zelda then soon inserted her thumb inside of Jane's tight asshole, now bucking her curvy hips with as much force as possible, said force only making Wii Fit Trainer's firm butt cheeks ripple and wobble excessively. After slapping the trainer woman very hardly across of her right ass cheek in such an aggressive-like fashion, Zelda then let out a silent laugh before speaking to the black haired woman, "Yes, darling, tell me more! Let everyone here around you KNOW just how much of a whore you are! Only whores like to get fucked like this...!"

"O-oh, FUCK yeah!" passionately yelled out Wii Fit Trainer in heat. "I'm a whore! I'm such a fucking w-whore, Zelda! Don't s-s-stop fucking m-me! Please, don't stop!"

Seconds later after hearing WFT loudly scream those dirty words out like that, Zelda then turned her head over to look at Samus, her slanted eyes simply greeted with the stunningly beautiful sight of seeing her own woman still getting fucked brutally hard by her dear friend Lucina. The erotic sight of them both excited her, and it pierced every emotion inside of Zelda's body with such powerfully euphoric vigor and happiness. It looked so, so very wrong... and yet, so darn amazing at the same time, too.

"Is she liking it, Lucina?" were Zelda's words to the young swordswoman, smiling ever so widely as she continued to wildly ram her womanly hips forward and strongly against of WFT's perfectly round shaped booty cheeks, Princess Zelda's magical shaft still throbbing with excitement deep inside of the pale woman's tightening core.

"O-oh, absolutely!" Lucina replied back a few seconds late, her hip movements now somewhat slow, but satisfyingly strong nonetheless. "You like my thick dick inside of you, you slutty bitch? You fucking fat ass whore!"

Samus then felt Lucina roughly spank her right ass cheek, and then her left one, afterwards gripping her huge, jiggling booty cheeks and squeezing her thick mounds of perfect looking, and feeling, butt flesh anxiously hard. Turning her head to look in back of herself now, the blonde bounty hunter then responded back to Lucina with a sly looking smirk, "Shut up and fuck me harder, little girl."

Much to Samus' own pleasure, Lucina did just that, the blue haired warrior's super fast paced humping actions now back present again and at full force. Samus slowly tilted her head up and closed her eyes, moaning loudly as she continued to enjoy every second of this beyond joyous pounding that she was receiving.

"Is this better for you, you fucking stupid and whorish slut!?" asked the warrior girl, the raw anger in her voice simply turning Samus on even more; Lucina also tugged on Samus' ponytail again, roughly pulling the older woman's head back, as well.

Barely able to speak thanks to the wonderful sensation of being fucked so hard in the ass, the space warrior woman soon moaned back in response, "Oooohhhhh, y-y-yes, b-baby...! FUCK me...!" Samus uttered those words so sexily, so sensually.

This was without a doubt the best day of Lucina's life. There was simply no mistaking that. Samus was just way too beautiful to Lucina, and also just stupidly sexy to her; but then again, everyone felt that way toward Samus. After letting go of her long ponytail again, Lucina then started to carefully spread apart Samus' big butt cheeks, her hips still strongly smashing up against the woman's massive, bouncing orbs of soft feeling ass flesh.

After spitting directly around the bounty hunter's anus, which was still being strongly penetrated mind you, the blue haired girl then began to somewhat loudly voice out, "You take it up the ass so fucking good...! I'm s-so deep inside of this big, beautiful booty of yours, Samus! Zelda m-must fuck this fat ass of yours on a daily basis, h-huh? I bet she does! I know I fucking would!" Lucina aggressively spanked both of Samus' thick, jiggling butt cheeks after loudly speaking those words.

"Fuck yeah she does...! S-she always does...! Mm! Y-yes, you're so deep inside of m-me! Oh, FUCK!" moaned Samus, her eyes still closed and her mouth still hanging open as she continued to groan so deeply and desperately sounding. Samus' breathy voice sounded so hot to Lucina, and she could hardly even take any more of this now. Soon feeling like she just lost her mind even more now, Lucina tried her best to increase her thrusting speed, afterwards yelling out, "Tell me how much of a nasty whore you-"

"I'm a FUCKING WHORE!" blurted out the bounty hunter, the volume in her voice taking Lucina, and a couple of others, completely by surprise.

Samus then turned her head around again, now looking directly at Lucina with half-lidded eyes. "I'm a dirty fucking slut! I'm YOUR dirty fucking slut!" Samus felt herself reaching another orgasm now, and it was coming in quick. "Keep fucking my ass, baby! Don't you stop until-"

Samus was soon silenced due to Lucina leaning herself over and capturing the woman's soft lips with her very own mouth, both girls now kissing each other like two sex crazed mad women. Though the sight of Samus talking so dirty to her felt way, way, WAY too arousing to Lucina, the warrior girl felt like she probably couldn't take too much more of it. The fact that she is currently fucking Samus, and in her perfect ass of all places, was already enough to drive the girl insane, but when Samus started to shout out such dirty sounding words like that...?

Yeah, Lucina merely felt like she wasn't exactly truly ready for that just yet. I mean, heck, the poor girl almost passed out due to just how incredibly sexy Samus honestly is in the very first place. Now bucking her slim hips even harder and faster against of Samus' very plump rear, Lucina soon brought the tall woman to a raging orgasm, now making the blonde bounty hunter scream quite loudly in such surreal feeling pleasure, as well.

Moving away from Palutena now, Bayonetta soon walked in front of Princess Peach, turned herself around, and then roughly grabbed a fistful of the blonde princess's hair, afterwards yanking her head up quickly and burying the innocent woman's face deep in-between her ass crack.

"Please, make that pretty mouth of yours much more useful, Miss Peach," sighed the witch, now beginning to rub her huge butt gently up against Peach's cute face.

Peach instantly grabbed onto both of Bayonetta's smooth butt cheeks as she quickly started to shake them against of her face, the princess woman now licking the beautiful witch's anus almost too excitedly. Now seeing this new and dreadfully immoral sight happening right before her green eyes, Palutena then began to thrust even harder inside of Peach's hot womanhood, laughing loudly as she did so.

"Wow, who knew that Peach was such a bad little girl, huh?" giggled the goddess soon enough, afterwards giving Peach's big butt yet another rough spank on her left ass cheek as she continued to fuck her insanely hard.

After about two minutes later, Lady Palutena slowly pulled her large, twitching penis from out of Peach's tight vaginal core, the perverted goddess now quickly beginning to stroke her huge and majestic shaft with her left hand as she smiled down at her pretty, blonde, slutty, submissive friend.

Right after curving her divine hand and smacking Peach's very big bottom hard once again, the green haired goddess then soon breathily expressed to the always cheerful princess, "Turn that fat fucking ass around and come suck on my dick, Peach! Right now!"

Peach loved being submissive, she loved it so much. Hearing her friend's words, and also wanting to obey them greatly, Peach hurriedly shook her head against Bayonetta's ass crack one last time before pulling her face away from it.

"You taste so good, Bayonetta," hummed Peach with a bright smile, afterwards tenderly kissing the witch's left plumped buttock before turning herself around and grasping onto Palutena's holy penis with her right hand.

After inhaling sharply, and then exhaling rather tiredly sounding, the goddess woman immediately felt her supremely curvaceous body starting to shake with such joyous feelings of pleasure as Peach continued to steadily jerk-off the moaning woman's magical, huge member.

Giving the head of Palutena's penis a long and slow lick, Peach then soon giggled out to her, "Oh, my! You have such a big hunk of meat here, Palutena! It's...! It's beautiful...!" The royal blonde then sloppily kissed the head of the goddess of light's phallus, and afterwards quickly gave it a little suck with her wet mouth teasingly.

Palutena's green eyes were tightly shut now, her body kept on shaking, she couldn't stop deeply moaning out loud, and it seemed like the divine goddess was actually going to ejaculate pretty darn soon by the simple look of things right now. The fact that Peach was getting Palutena off SO DARN GOOD like this seriously made the princess woman feel like she was literally the sexiest woman alive right now, and she totally loved that feeling.

After finally turning herself around now, Bayonetta then slowly got down on her knees, the witch woman naughtily smirking as she curiously watched her close friend and companion, which by the way is Palutena, helplessly squirm in surreal toe curling pleasure and euphoria. After looking at the heavy breathing goddess woman's cute face for a while, the black haired witch then soon focused her attention on Peach's extremely soft and very big booty.

After grasping the blonde woman's really huge butt cheeks firmly with both of her hands, Bayonetta then suddenly spanked both cheeks of Peach's fat ass quite strongly, the witch's hands now kneading the giggling blonde's really thick bottom while pulling her big butt cheeks wide apart and watching her pink colored asshole cutely winking at her.

"Liking the view back there-?" asked Peach, but barely being able to even finish asking the witch woman that question of hers, and that was thanks to Bayonetta firmly slapping Peach's left, and then her right, soft buttock viciously and painfully hard. "Ouch!" was Princess Peach's reaction to it, now sexily biting her bottom lip and groaning in such heavenly feeling pleasure because of the pain. It just felt so dang good to her.

It instantly reminded Peach about her tomboy girlfriend Daisy, and Daisy was always really rough with her, rough and super cruel; Daisy always did it with love, of course.

"Shut that fucking mouth of yours!" sternly warned Bayonetta, afterwards spanking Peach's sore, big ass roughly yet again. "If you really wish to use your mouth at the moment, then wrap those gorgeous dick sucking lips of yours around of the huge cock that is presented right in front of you! Suck her off good, you hear me? Fucking suck her dick like the fucking slut that you are, you pretty little bitch!"

Right after loudly saying that to the cute princess, the witch woman then strongly grabbed Peach by her sexy looking curved hips, and then afterwards started to violently smash her wet crotch against of Peach's jiggling, soft, juicy looking, fat ass. The loud, wet sounds of Bayonetta powerfully and enthusiastically colliding her lower body against of Peach's large butt like this just sounded downright criminally sexy, and the beyond arousing sounds of everyone else still messing around with each other just simply added even more carnal heat to this already bright and burning fire of raw, sincere, perverse, and sinful lust.

Though she was not truly being penetrated right now, feeling the short haired witch crashing herself against her butt like this still somehow felt way too pleasing to Peach, and not to mention excitingly kinky, as well. Peach soon enough began to strongly suck on Palutena's large and blessed phallus, and it was a surprise that the blonde princess was even able to manage to take most of the woman's meat inside of her small mouth.

The inside of Peach's mouth felt so darn hot, and so damn wet. Palutena just couldn't help but to goofily smile and continue to moan shamelessly loud as the naughty princess steadily continued to strongly suck off her large, magical penis; the green haired goddess also had her left hand gently placed on top of Peach's head, too.

"Is she doing good, Goddess? Is this pretty whore sucking you off fair enough?" asked Bayonetta with a smug smirk as she looked over at Palutena.

Palutena nodded in response, soon enough replying back to her with a seriously shaky sounding tone of voice, "Oooohhhh, sssshhhhit...! S-s-she really is, Bayo...! F-fuck...! She most c-certainly IS...! Fuck! Yes! OH, Y-YES!"

Pleased with her dear friend's answer to her question, Bayonetta lowly chuckled to herself, looked back down at Peach's rippling butt cheeks again, and then sharply slapped both of the royal blonde's huge, soft ass cheeks. "You hear that, Miss Peach? You're doing just fine. Goodness me, aren't you just the perfect little slut! You're SUCH a great whore! And I am quite sure that you will always be just that!"

Sure, Peach couldn't exactly say anything back to her right now, but Bayonetta did hear the naughty woman happily giggle loudly in response to her very foul words, and it really turned the witch on even more now, which was actually kind of scary.

"Fuck, your ass is so fucking huge... Why is it so fucking big? Well, I suppose all of that cake cooking and eating has really done you some serious good back here, Miss Slut," sexily mumbled the black haired witch, only to later slap Peach's right ass cheek hardly as she desperately increased her speed, Bayonetta now humping Princess Peach the hardest and the fastest that she could.

Peach was seriously making the witch woman lose her mind completely, but that is just the kind of sexual effect that the blonde haired princess of the Mushroom Kingdom usually has on most people. Peach is just way too much of a woman, and a slut, to handle.

After looking at everyone going at it so perversely for a while, Zelda then turned her head back around and looked down at Wii Fit Trainer, only to see the pale skinned woman now deeply making out with Rosalina herself. Thrusting even harder inside of WFT now, the Hylian princess then soon said softly, "Oh, yes, keep on kissing just like that, you two...! My, you two look so very sexy!"

Zelda then tilted her head down as she soon began to actually quicken her pace even more than before, and it seemed as though Jane seriously could hardly even contain herself from screaming at the very top of her lungs in ecstasy now; Zelda and WFT were both only mere seconds away from reaching their upcoming and strong orgasms.

"Yeah, you get her, Zelda!" Robin then cheered with a bright smile on her face. "Fuck that bitch hard!"

"Oh, YES! Don't s-s-s-stop! Ah!" cried out Wii Fit Trainer as she pulled away from Rosalina's moist, full, and soft feeling lips, now almost actually crying because of this unbelievable pleasure that she was currently feeling at the moment.

"You naughty, disgusting, pathetic, worthless bitch...!" growled Princess Zelda with a smirk, later slapping Jane's bottom again painfully hard as she continued to fuck her the absolute hardest that she could.

Wii Fit Trainer's joyful screams made Zelda feel so incredibly turned on. All of this was almost too overwhelming for them all, and they all honestly loved it. After looking around and watching everyone else go at it for a while, Robin then looked over at Corrin with half-lidded eyes.

After moving her white eyebrows up and down at the nervous looking girl, the tactician girl then voiced out to her, "Hey, how about WE do a little thing of our own, Corrin? Like, can I... eat your ass or something? How about it, huh...? P-please?"

Now looking wide-eyed at the tactician magician, Corrin just chuckled shyly at her friend's terribly perverted suggestion. "R-Robin, I, u-u-um... I d-don't know. All of this just seems so... w-wrong..."

"Aw, come on, Corrin! It'll be fun! Just let loose and have some fun for once!" spoke Robin with a smile, her beautiful smile actually softening the heart of Corrin somehow.

After nodding her head at Robin, Corrin then bashfully expressed back to her, "Y-yes, I... I suppose that you're right, Robin."

"Aw, fuck yeah! Awesome!" quickly yelled out Robin very excitedly, afterwards looking as devious as ever before. "Now stop being all shy and shit...! Bring that cute looking, bubbled butt of yours over here and fucking shove it into my face!"

"Y-yes, I understand," replied Corrin with a slightly nervous sounding voice, but also with a soft smile on her face and pink colored flushed cheeks.

How long the girls were in this huge shower room is unknown, but I can assure you that they all stood in there for a really, really, really long time. It was simply a day that not any of them would ever forget any time soon. It also certainly was not going to be the very last time that they all ever do something really similar to this again, too.

Over to where all the males were at right now, everyone was sitting either on the couch or near it as they all watched Ness try to flawlessly beat "Ninja Gaiden 2" on the NES.

"Oh, watch out, Ness!" said Toon Link, his dark green and cat-like eyes wide with fear.

"Man, I got this crap! Watch this!" replied Ness with a very confident smile on his face, simply impressing everyone who was watching him play through this game that was virtually impossible to even beat in the first place.

Noticing Shulk looking somewhat bothered, Link then asked the young man, "Hey... why are you looking like that for? I told you all that I'm fine. Zelda can go choke on a sandwich and pass the heck out for all that I care."

Link looked really pissed off when he spoke those words.

"No, it's... it's not that, Link..." was Shulk's retort to the elf-like swordsman.

Now raising his left eyebrow up, Link then asked him, "H-huh? Then, what is it?"

"Something terrible, I'm guessing," silently spoke Cloud who was sitting down next to Link with his arms crossed over his chest.

While still keeping his attention focused on the television screen, Shulk then answered back with a worried sounding voice, "A vision... I just had a vision merely seconds ago, and I think..."

"..." Link stood patient and waited to hear out the Monado boy's reply.

"... I believe that Zelda and the rest of the girls... aren't exactly who any one of us truly thought of them to actually be," finished Shulk, still looking somewhat bothered. "And it's because of that very reason alone why I..." Shulk then slowly turned his head around and looked over towards Link rather sorrowfully. "Why I feel like... only many more hearts will soon be broken... sometime in the near future..."

The End! For REAL this time! ;)

Hey there! Just another update to this story again because I really felt like I left the story feeling kind of unfinished. But now... well, I feel like it's truly over finally, so YES! Anyway, sorry if you hated this story and it really disgusted you or whatever. Everyone is "triggered" by something this day and age, which sucks. If able, I'll see you all again later some day! May God bless your day/night! ^_^.


	4. Event Match 52: Exit Through And Continue To Screw!

[Disclaimer] I do not own anything, as always... That is all.

[Author's Note] I know, I know, I said I was done with this stupid story! But, I just felt like writing some more lemon stuff about this all, WITHOUT actually writing a brand new story about this altogether... So, yeah. This chapter is pretty darn short, anyway. Oh, and sorry about any typos and other writing errors. I really hate that crap.

(Chapter Four - Event Match 52: Exit Through And Continue To Screw!)

After almost two full hours of raw, perverted, and genuine passion between all of the women inside of the huge shower room being released, it seemed as though everything was finally dying down now. Each and every one of the girls here finally felt completely drained of their energy; well, almost all of them.

Samus was lying down flat on her stomach while Zelda was behind the bounty hunter woman, steadily and somewhat strongly penetrating her very tight vaginal core. Rosalina was up against one of the shower walls with one of her hands tightly grasping onto some of Peach's soft hair while the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom was eating out her wet womanhood. Not to mention that Lucina was directly behind Peach and was licking her plump ass quite hungrily.

Robin was sitting down on top of Bayonetta's lap while kissing her as the witch woman had her back pressed up against the shower wall. The devious witch woman had both of her hands placed on Robin's round bottom, said hands randomly giving the magician girl's very soft butt consecutive and super hard spanks from time to time. Palutena was sitting down next to them both, and the goddess woman would also playfully, yet really painfully, slap Robin on her jiggling, rather flabby butt, as well.

And lastly, Wii Fit Trainer was just lazily dry humping Corrin from the back, occasionally spanking the girl's round, soft butt roughly here and there, and WFT did all of this while telling the girl just how much that she needed to firm up her gluts in a very calm and nice sounding manner.

Though some raunchy activities was still currently happening at the moment, that simply did not change the true fact that they ALL were very, very tired now. Today has been so awesome for them all, so amazing, but now seemed like the time to finally call it quits. However, the day was still surprisingly young.

"Oh, goddesses! T-this big, wonderful, soft fucking ass!" Zelda huffed sounding out of breath as she slapped Samus' right buttock, the woman's big, bubbly butt cheek jiggling accordingly. "I can't stop fucking you, my love!" then loudly voiced out the brunette princess, soon enough releasing her seed deep within the woman after four tremendously strong thrusts of her beautifully curved hips.

Samus moaned deeply at the warm, almost hot feeling of Zelda filling her up, her mind seriously feeling hazy due to just how long, and how hard, every girl here completely fucked her mercilessly and without her consent for the past two hours now. "Oooohhhh... I love you, Z-Zelda," muttered the space warrior with a smirk, seconds later feeling both of her thick ass cheeks getting slapped very sharply. "Fuck, t-that feels so damn g-good, baby...!"

Zelda slowly pulled out of Samus, leaned herself downward, and then stuck her pretty face deep in-between of her blonde lover's butt crack, within seconds shaking her head against of Samus' big butt with enthusiasm while licking the woman's winking asshole in an almost animalistic-like manner.

With a smirk still on her face, Samus just moaned shamelessly and loudly as her aggressive and royal girlfriend continued to lovingly eat out her anus for about two minutes straight before stopping. When she stopped, Zelda pulled her head away from the woman's large and soft rump, quickly giving Samus a firm slap on her left ass cheek before standing up on her feet.

While fixing up her beautiful hair and making her magical male member magically go away, Zelda continued to gaze down at her tired and well used lover, smiling as she soon spoke out sternly, "I believe... w-we're all done here...! *Pant*...! We've all been inside of this shower room for long enough...! *Pant*...! I believe a nice dinner is in order right about now. Wouldn't you agree, my darling?"

"... Yeah," answered the bounty hunter with her eyes closed, still smirking and relishing the unbelievable pleasure.

She looked so cute to Zelda. The Hyrulian princess laughed elegantly at Samus' response. "Hurry, darling, get up. Make haste. I am quite hungry all of the sudden." After leaning herself over and giving Samus plenty of very sharp smacks across of her big, thick, rippling butt cheeks for a bit, Zelda then leaned herself back up straight again and began to walk forward until she was standing directly in the middle of the huge shower room.

After looking at everyone still somewhat messing around for a bit, the slanted eyed princess then soon cried out, "Attention, everyone! Please, stop what you're doing and make your way over to me, and quickly! I have an announcement!"

Hearing the royal woman's words, all of the girls, all of them except for Samus, soon enough stopped their previous actions, and then later walked over towards the elf-like princess; they all practically formed a circle around Zelda.

Smiling very happily, Zelda cuffed her hands together as she then began to softly voice to them all, "I believe I speak for us all when I say this, but... I believe we have all tired ourselves out quite a bit. Well, maybe not Miss Palutena or Miss Bayonetta, however."

"I'm just getting started," lowly spoke Bayonetta, smirking as she adjusted her glasses slightly.

"Yeah, I don't feel tired at all, but I do understand how you humans tend to get overtime," playfully replied the green haired goddess of light, laughing a little afterwards.

After chuckling softly herself, Zelda soon continued to speak to them all yet again; she also un-cuffed her hands now. "Thankfully, we all should still have plenty of time left in the day to... continue our activities once more. I sure hope that you all had a very great time."

Hearing that made Robin look really confused. "You hope we all had a great- ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, ZELDA?! Today's been the best day of my life! We should totally do this again sometime soon!"

"I agree," expressed Lucina with a very bright smile on her face. "I believe I... discovered a whole lot of things about myself today. Things I would most definitely like to keep a secret to a select few of people right now, that is."

Princess Peach then gave Lucina a half-lidded look as she then teased her by saying playfully, "Even though some of the guys have already caught you crazily motor-boating Samus' big booty hours ago, Lucina?" Peach couldn't help but to giggle afterwards.

"H-hey! Shut up, Peach!" Lucina quickly voiced back, now giving Peach a somewhat angry looking glare.

"Oh, really?" asked Robin, also looking devious.

The white haired tactician then slapped Lucina on her ass, easily making the blue haired swordswoman jump with surprise from the slap. Robin also licked her lips very sensually as she closely watched Lucina's incredibly plush, tight, perky ass cheeks cutely jiggle in reaction to her rather aggressive feeling spank against of her blue haired friend's firm, adorable, and nicely bubbled butt.

"You dirty bitch. I always figured that you were an ass girl, Lucina," chuckled out Robin with a smile.

"D-don't touch me, Robin!" yelled Lucina, now giving Robin a fuming gaze.

"I sometimes catch her looking at my buttocks, too," then said Wii Fit Trainer, stretching her arms as she spoke. "Not to mention everyone else's when we're all doing our females only Yoga classes together. Especially Samus' butt. She's always staring her down."

Feeling utterly defeated now, and also just pissed off, Lucina simply folded her arms across her chest while sporting quite the enraged looking facial expression. "Screw all of you jerks... It's not like I'M the only one looking at people, especially when everyone is wearing such tight fitting pants like that."

"She's right," carelessly voiced Robin with a confident looking smile. "Hell, I know I fucking stare at everyone's ass when we're all working out and crap. Samus' ass is FAT as FUCK, Palutena's ass is juicy, Peach's ass is super thick, Bayonetta's fat ass is also on point..."

Robin then randomly slapped Wii Fit Trainer hard across her left butt cheek, which only made the pale skinned woman squeak cutely and blush afterwards.

"Jane's ass is just tight as shit! It still jiggles, though, which is good. Uh, Corrin's ass is humble, but it sticks out JUST enough to manage to still be very spank-able, not to mention fuck-able. Um, Lucina's ass is actually kind of plump, easily making it look very squeezable and cute looking. Rosalina has a pretty nice looking ass, and also so does Zelda. In fact, Zelda, you're actually packing quite a bit of royal booty back there, you know? Hopefully, tonight I can finally fuck the living shit out of you, too! I've been dying to do that for so long now, in all honesty!"

After a few moments of pure silence, Zelda soon broke the awkward silence by stating cheerfully, "You're always so brave and bold with your words, Robin, my dear. I like that. Your blunt and outspoken attitude was something that I always admired about you. And about what you said about me..."

Zelda slowly approached the female magician, seconds later gently wrapping her thin, graceful arms snuggly around the white haired girl's very curvy waistline. "Once I teach you that phallus growing spell tonight, then perhaps your dream will come true," whispered the long eared princess before beginning to deeply kiss Robin on her moist and soft feeling lips.

"Mm... Mm...!" quietly moaned Robin as she just as passionately kissed Zelda back, right away strongly gripping and squeezing Zelda's tight, round, and amazingly plump butt cheeks with both of her soft hands.

All of the girls watching them quickly started to feel hot and bothered again the longer they all watched the two softly, and yet deeply, make out with each other. Since she was pretty much right behind of Zelda, Peach decided to playfully deliver a firm and really hard slap against Zelda's soft, shapely butt, which only made Robin quickly move her hands away from that area. With her firm rear being fully exposed to her now, Peach then roughly spanked Zelda on her ass yet again, this time making the brunette woman slightly jump and giggle with surprise.

"That is so... hot," whispered Corrin, trying her absolute hardest not to touch herself at the moment.

"Mm, hmm..." replied Rosalina, staring ever so intently at the two girls kissing one another.

About a minute later, Zelda soon gently broke their steamy kisses, suddenly smacked Robin's somewhat flabby right ass cheek hard with a curved hand, and then later softly kissed Robin on her cheek before backing away from the magician girl a little.

"Samus and I will be more than delighted to have you there with us tonight, Robin." Zelda then looked over towards Peach with a soft smile. "And you, too, Peach. Oh, and please make sure to bring Daisy along with you, as well. I mean, if she'll be okay with it, that is."

"Oh, she'll be MORE than okay, silly," responded back Peach with a cute sounding giggle. "She's usually always up for threesomes or foursomes and other stuff like that."

"I'm so very glad to hear that..." Now noticing something wrong, Zelda then began to look around her surroundings, now looking somewhat baffled about something. "Speaking of which, where IS my dearest Samus?" Turning herself around, the brunette woman instantly noticed Samus standing up and underneath one of the many shower heads now. "Samus, come over here right this very instant, young lady! I command you!"

Robin chuckled after hearing Zelda shout that out. "You treat her like a fucking animal sometimes, you know that? It must be pretty damn harsh to be her sometimes."

"Trust me, she loves it. Most of the time, Samus just loves to feel so belittled and act very submissive... and I must say that I really, really love belittling her and fucking her into complete submission, too," spoke Zelda with a gentle voice, frowning as she watched the tall, blonde woman slowly walking over towards herself and all of the others.

"Who knew that Samus was such a slut, though...! I don't exactly know why, but even simply thinking about just how blatantly submissive and horny she was acting towards us all earlier just makes me feel so... s-s-so t-turned on...! I c-can barely even handle it," whispered Lucina, her cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of red as she steadily watched Samus approaching closer towards them all.

"My favorite part was when Zelda, Palutena and Bayonetta all triple teamed on her ass," laughed the tactician with a pleased grin on her face. "I had to sit down and fucking watch that whole scene play out! I didn't want to miss even a second of that action!"

"Yeah," agreed the blue haired, young warrior. "That was extremely hot, I must say."

"She is rather... whorish, and that is something that I always noticed about her," breathed out Rosalina, afterwards feeling Palutena tightly hugging her from behind.

"You're one to talk there, Rosy," Palutena laughed giddily, now rubbing her face softly against Rosalina's cheek, making the pouty lipped goddess slowly close her eyes tightly and sigh rather peacefully sounding.

"I agree with Lucy over here," spoke the female tactician with a snarky looking smirk. "Submissive Samus is BEST Samus, am I right?"

Wii Fit Trainer chuckled soundly before replying back to Robin's statement, "You all behave so immaturely sometimes."

Now standing in front of them all, and also looking rather jaded as usual, Samus then began to speak with a monotone and mellow sounding voice, "Sorry about the hold up. I just wanted to cleanse myself a little bit more before leaving this place and-"

Zelda crudely cut Samus off by harshly slapping the ponytailed woman hard across of her face, the loud sound of the painful slap echoing all throughout the large shower room and simply making Samus sensually smirk as she quickly turned her head back around to look at her upset Hylian girlfriend.

"Shut the fuck up and turn around, bitch," then voiced out Zelda with a very irritated sounding voice, also while aggressively grabbing Samus by her thin waistline and forcing the ponytailed bounty hunter to turn herself around so that her big butt would face everybody's direction now.

Quickly after doing that, Zelda then roughly swatted the bounty hunter's right butt cheek three times, and then forcefully made Samus bend her entire upper body all of the way over with her thick legs completely close together. Robin loudly 'wolf whistled' at the beyond stunning sight of Samus' large, tight looking derriere being presented so naughtily like this.

After giving Samus' left bubbly ass cheek the hardest slap that she could muster, Zelda then shouted at the blonde woman, "Shake your butt for them, darling! Come on, now! Shake your huge, beautiful, gorgeous ass, my love!"

Samus immediately began to sexily shake her hips from side to side super smoothly, which only caused her juicy looking, astoundingly plump, very rounded, and perfectly firm butt cheeks to wiggle and jiggle in such a wonderful and hypnotizing manner. Everyone there couldn't help but to helplessly stare at the blonde bounty hunter's big, soft, tight, and very round looking booty just bounce and shake ever so beautifully. Seeing Samus Aran shamelessly doing this only made them ALL just want to jump on top of her and enthusiastically ravish the naughty woman all over again.

"Okay," spoke Zelda with a soft sounding voice, strongly spanking and then tightly grasping both of the bounty hunter's jiggling butt cheeks. Samus instantly stopped shaking her butt soon as Zelda firmly grabbed onto both of her super soft feeling ass cheeks, as well. "Stop moving around now, love. I want everyone here to see your bottom bounce beautifully after they all give you a well deserved punishment," sensuously murmured Zelda with a humble looking smile.

"Punishment, huh?" then asked Samus, her voice back sounding somewhat seductive again; it practically made all of the girls here feel very wet between of their legs almost instantly when she spoke. "Well, don't go easy on me, then."

"You heard her, ladies. Before we all leave this room, I want each and every one of you girls to give my dearest Samus Aran a nice and hard slap on her bare bottom. I do not mind the order, I just want to see you all do it," uttered the princess of Hyrule, her voice also sounding quite a bit horny all of the sudden.

Moving the fastest after hearing Zelda say that, Peach then hurriedly delivered the first super hard spank to Samus' left buttock, the loud and sharp sound of it now ringing inside of everyone's ears.

"Oh, yeah," breathed out the horny space warrior, completely loving the sensual feeling of pain thanks to the rough spank. "That had to be Peach. I can easily recognize the strength of her slaps any day."

After that, Palutena then reached her hand over and gave the ponytailed blonde woman a pretty sound spank across her right buttock, which then lead to Bayonetta quickly spanking Samus' left butt cheek almost straight afterwards.

"Look at how much it jiggles," giggled Palutena with a smile.

"Mm...! Sexy, isn't it?" were Bayonetta's words, afterwards gripping Palutena's right buttock with her left hand, firmly squeezing the goddess' large rear-end before hardly spanking her right butt cheek, as well.

"Whack!" yelled out Robin as she harshly spanked Samus' right ass cheek, only to laugh about it afterwards. "Damn, your ass is fat."

"You fucking skanky and dirty slut," was what Lucina decided to say, shortly afterwards roughly slapping the bounty hunter woman's right bubbly butt cheek, and then just as brutally spanked her left buttock. Lucina then gave Samus' right ass cheek one more firm spank before she backed away from the tall woman only slightly.

After that, Corrin then shyly gave Samus a rather soft feeling slap across of her left ass cheek. The incredibly weak feeling of Corrin's spank against of her large bottom almost made the space warrior want to laugh out loud, honestly.

"Really? S-seriously? What the fucking FUCK was that? Slap my ass harder, you weak bitch!" expressed Samus with an angry sounding tone of voice, said angry voice, also along with hearing her blunt and dirty words, only turning on all of the women even more than before.

Feeling up to the task, Rosalina immediately floated over towards the bending over woman, and then viciously smacked Samus insanely hard across of her left buttock, her really sore feeling butt flesh jiggling so very sexily because of the blonde haired goddess woman's ultra hearty feeling spank.

"Holy shit! That was a rough one there, Rosalina!" shouted Robin as she looked over at Rosalina. "You go, girl!"

Rosalina only giggled lightly when Robin said that to her. "Well, she is literally asking for it, after all. Besides, Samus is a whore, and all whores love it when you slap their ass nice and hard, right?" softly asked the sad looking goddess, now firmly gripping Samus' big butt with both of her hands. Rosalina then leaned herself over, trailed some gentle kisses down Samus' sexy looking back, and then soon lifted herself back straight upwards again.

"Fuck... I love your ass so much, Samus," lightly spoke Rosalina, and afterwards started to slowly float away from the bounty hunter. While floating away so slowly, the blonde goddess firmly smacked the space warrior's perfect bottom one last time, Samus' round booty jiggling so damn hypnotically once again thanks to the rough and very satisfying feeling spank.

And last but not least, Wii Fit Trainer then roughly spanked both of Samus' big, soft butt cheeks with both of her pale hands, and she did it seven times in a row, too. "I'll never know how somebody with such a slender, toned body still manages to have such a fat ass!" cheerfully voiced the trainer somewhat loudly, firmly slapping the bounty hunter's left thick booty cheek one last time before calmly stepping away from the tall woman with a smile.

After all of the girls there gave Samus a couple of hard spanks on her thick ass just like Zelda wanted them to do, the Hyrulian brunette woman then slowly stood behind of the bounty hunter, carefully got down on her knees, and then gently grabbed hold of both of her lover's red tinted, soft feeling, and wonderfully plump butt cheeks. Without saying a word, Zelda then pressed her face shamelessly deep in-between the woman's ass crack again, gently shaking her head against of her lover's huge, tight butt as she yet again started to eat out Samus' firmed and fat ass right in front of everyone.

After letting out a very loud and sexy sounding moan of sexual enjoyment, Samus then tightly closed her blue eyes shut before speaking out rather breathily, "I can easily tell that it's Zelda doing this to me just because I can fucking feel that cute, pointy nose of hers poking at my asshole." Hearing her say that instantly made everyone there, even Zelda herself, laugh quite loudly and happily.

"Go, Zelda! Go, go, go!" soon cheered Peach with genuine excitement, only making a few of the other girls there laugh as they all watched the naughty couple going at it.

"Oh, my gosh...! E-excuse my language for this, but this is just sexy as fuck," then stated Wii Fit Trainer with her usual calm sounding voice, almost making Robin laugh hardly soon as the magician girl heard WFT finish her sentence. "Zelda's face is so deep in that beautiful, meaty looking ass...! Fuck, it's so hot!"

"Sounding pretty turned on there, Jane," Robin teased, slapping the exercise trainer soundly across one of her firmed butt cheeks; Wii Fit Trainer quietly moaned at the feeling of it.

To Robin's surprise, Jane soon afterwards placed both of her hands on her knees and leaned over a little, the pale skinned woman now sticking out her rounded, tight buttocks closer over towards the naughty, white haired tactician's direction. After shaking her fairly large bottom at Robin for a few seconds, WFT then lowly murmured to the girl with a sexy smile on her pale face, "Spank me again, Robin. Spank my tight ass like I deserve it."

The most surprising thing about this all was Jane's voice. She actually sounded severely turned on now, and my goodness wasn't it ever so arousing and sexy to not only Robin, but to Corrin, as well.

After smacking WFT's left butt cheek with vigor, and then straight afterwards spanking her hard against her right jiggling buttock, Robin then soon purred to the pale skinned woman, "You naughty bitch. You're probably a nympho, too, aren't you? You seem like you would be, in my opinion. Now that I think about it, though, you WERE saying that you are a whore and crap when Zelda was fucking the shit out of you earlier."

Robin finished her statement with another solid spank against of Wii Fit Trainer's round butt, the magician girl really loving the way that the woman's plump, firmed butt cheeks shook and jiggled with each and every strong impact of her hand. "For an exercise teacher, your ass is pretty damn wobbly, you know that?" laughed out Robin with a smirk on her face.

"It does jiggle a lot, huh?" giggled Corrin, simply watching the two as Robin continued to harshly spank Wii Fit Trainer's now very red-tinted butt cheeks, the white haired magician's hard spanks alternating from slapping the woman's left buttock, and then her right buttock.

"I fucking love it when you lick my ass, baby. I love it so much," hotly voiced Samus, later giving her big butt a little shake against Zelda's face as her royal lover continued to romantically worship and lick her large bottom.

Looking somewhat serious now, Lucina then sternly spoke in a voice that clearly sounded aroused, "Slap her, Zelda! Spank that nasty whore's fat, slutty ass!"

Zelda then quickly lifted her right hand up and strongly smacked her blonde haired lover firmly on her big, bubbled ass. The loud sound of the rough spank, how Samus' thick ass cheek jiggled, and the way that Zelda began to more wildly shake her head against the sexy bounty hunter's big booty cheeks almost made Lucina's heart stop. This was just too much for Lucina, but she loved it SO much.

"Oh, fuck yeah..." was all that the blue haired warrior could whisper, touching herself as she continued to simply watch the two in front of herself.

As the blue haired, young princess continued to watch her two friends openly displaying their lustful and very perverted actions of love with one another, Lucina then soon enough witnessed something that almost made her pass out with profound excitement. The swordswoman saw Zelda yet again strongly spank Samus super hardly across her right buttock, only to afterwards tightly grip onto both of the blonde woman's huge, yet really tight booty cheeks, spread her soft ass cheeks wide apart, and then soon started to aggressively tongue-fuck the space warrior's pink, tight, puckered butthole.

"Oooohhhhh, Zelda...!" deeply breathed out Samus, almost moaning when she spoke as a large smile slowly began to spread across her beautiful, flawless looking face. "Y-you dirty, horny little FUCK! Holy f-fucking shit! I love you!"

Her lover's sweet and foul words made Zelda smile happily herself, the princess of Hyrule moments later smacking the bounty hunter's right ass cheek painfully hard once again, now beginning to excitingly shake around the blonde woman's amazingly round shaped, big, firmed ass cheeks against of her own face as she anxiously continued to roughly tongue-fuck her tall lover's tight anus.

Fingering herself much harder now, Lucina then soon felt somebody place their finger underneath her chin, afterwards slowly turning her head around to face them. The person she saw standing next to her was Lady Palutena, and the look on her face looked so, so very sexually aroused and horny. It was clear that everyone here was still desperately wanting to mess around with each other, even though they have all been at this for at least more than two hours now, and counting.

"You're so hot," then voiced Lucina hotly as she looked up at the green haired goddess, instantly taking her hand away from her own womanhood and immediately grasping a really firm hold onto both of Palutena's very large and beautiful breasts. "These tits...! These fucking tits are so huge! I've always dreamt about touching them," breathed the young girl with dark blue locks as she looked straight at the green haired woman's big breasts that were currently in the grasp of her small hands, squeezing them gently and softly rubbing Palutena's now very hardened nipples with her thumbs.

"And they are yours to do as you may please with them, my little one," softly spoke Palutena, soon moaning loudly afterwards as she then felt Lucina starting to suck on her left nipple very hardly, and then about a minute later sucking on her right nipple just as hard, as well.

After worshipping the goddess of light's well-endowed bosoms for a long period of time, Lucina then soon wrapped her arms tightly around Palutena's tremendously curvy and shaply form, titled her head up, and then began to passionately kiss the goddess. Palutena quickly started to kiss Lucina back, also wrapping her arms around the younger girl's subtly curvy body, too.

They kissed so strongly, so energetically. Spit began to nastily drip from off of their chin as they both continued to perversely feel around each other's body, suck on one another's tongue, and firmly spank one another's ass cheeks continuously, and this carried on for a very, very long time.

Since Palutena was apparently pretty busy with Lucina now, Rosalina decided to get down on her knees, roughly spread apart both of Lucina's soft, tight, humbly sized butt cheeks, and then instantly started to kiss and lick around the girl's now fully exposed asshole. Lucina groaned so hoarsely in pleasure due to these new and almost overwhelming feelings of sexual gratification.

The blue haired princess didn't even know that the human body could actually even possibly feel THIS good and THIS sexually satisfied, but now she indeed knew just that, and she loved it. She more than loved it, honestly. Bayonetta soon made her way over to Wii Fit Trainer, whom by the way was still leaning over slightly while sticking out her big butt, and also still getting roughly spanked by Robin herself.

After doing so, the tall witch woman then strongly grabbed the female exercise trainer by her neck, slapped her hard across the face, spat in her face, very hardly slapped her face again, and then began to forcefully kiss the pale skinned woman with dominant and very soft feeling lips. Jane, also known as "Wii Fit Trainer", loved this feeling.

She loved the feeling of being spanked, taken by force, treated roughly, treated aggressively, she just basically now fully and completely understood why Samus truly loves to be treated like this during sex and whatnot. It turned Wii Fit Trainer on SO darn much, and not to mention all of the other girls, as well.

"Oh, fuck yeah, baby!" then voiced a very excited sounding Robin, slapping her hand hard across Wii Fit Trainer's left red colored, tight feeling ass cheek, making the black haired woman's big ass sexily ripple afterwards. "You nasty fucking slut! You know you love it!" Robin then said, spanking WFT firmly yet again. Robin heard Jane laugh and mumble out a loud sounding 'Mm, hmm!' in response to her words, which simply only turned her on even more somehow.

After breaking their sloppy chain of kisses, and straight afterwards slapping WFT hardly across her smiling and spit covered face again, the short haired witch then spoke to the hazel eyed tactician, "Why don't you get down on your knees and show this disgusting whore how much you love her ass, Robin?"

Loving the sound of that naughty idea, Robin flashed a bright smile at Bayonetta before loudly replying back to her, "Oh, great idea there, miss queen of the fat ass!" The magician girl then quickly got down on her knees, her anxious hands immediately grabbing a firm hold on both of Wii Fit Trainer's big, round, and very soft butt cheeks. "And speaking of fat asses...! I think that this round ass here really needs some loving! Holy shit, it's SO red looking right now, too!" laughed the tactician magician girl, seconds later excitingly shoving her face against the pale woman's tight bottom.

Robin soon began to move her head, and also her tongue, up and down in-between the black haired trainer's ass crack, the sensual feeling of the horny girl's wet muscle licking and lashing against her asshole like this easily making Wii Fit Trainer moan even louder than ever before now.

"Aw, yes, that's it, Robin. Just like that..." deeply breathed out Bayonetta, softly giving WFT a quick peck on her lips. "What are you again, Jane?" the witch then asked the mannequin-like woman.

Now trying her absolute and very best to answer the woman's question while forcefully moaning like this, Wii Fit Trainer soon enough replied back to Bayonetta with a large smile on her pale face, "I'm a nasty s-slut...! I'm a disgusting, dirty, horny fucking slut!"

"Good girl," happily whispered the tall witch woman, now giving WFT another rough slap across of her happy looking face before aggressively kissing her on the lips again. Wii Fit Trainer instantly started to kiss Bayonetta back, as well.

Robin pulled her head back, gasped for air, and then sharply smacked Wii Fit Trainer's right buttock, the woman's right thick ass cheek sexily rippling as expected to. "Such a big and delicious booty! Holy FUCK...!" declared Robin, shaking both of WFT's big butt cheeks in her hands for a bit before strongly pressing her face back in-between the ass crack of the pale woman's perfectly rounded rear-end yet again.

After hearing Robin say those words quite loudly like that, Wii Fit Trainer then started to shake her large butt against the young girl's face, which immediately only made Robin spank her tight ass cheeks a whole lot more harder now; and she even started to lick the black haired woman's twitching butthole much more enthusiastically now, as well.

Peach and Corrin were simply holding one another in a very romantic-like way, softly kissing each other and giggling sweet nothings to one another. They both easily seemed to be the most tame and calm compared to everybody else, that is. Soon enough, Corrin gently pulled away from Peach's soft lips and smiled at her, the half-dragon girl's hands now tightly grabbing hold of Princess Peach's really big ass cheeks.

Corrin then softly expressed to Peach, while also hardly squeezing the royal blonde woman's very soft and amazingly thick butt cheeks, "I normally never talk like this, Peach, but you have such an incredibly big, juicy booty...! A-and not only that, but you're also so, so very beautiful. Your face is pretty, your hair is nice, your voice sounds heavenly, your skin is flawless, you have very beautiful eyes, your smell is wonderful, your personality is amazing, you can cook, you can even protect yourself when you really need to! Y-y-your breasts are big, your butt is huge, your hips are impossibly broad and curvy looking, a-and...! I think that I-I've honestly fallen in love with you, P-Peach. I know that I'm a girl and all, b-but...!"

The red eyed, warrior girl finished her honest and generous sounding speech with pink tinted blushed cheeks, which of course simply looked way too cute to Peach.

"Awwwwwww!" said Peach loudly, afterwards kissing Corrin straight on her lips in a really playful and very cartoonish-like manner. When the blonde princess broke their seemingly silly looking kiss, Peach and Corrin couldn't help but to laugh a little bit about it. "You're so sweet, Corrin! You're SO sweet and SO cute! I really, really like you, too...! And I also really love how you're touching me right now, as well," Peach murmured lowly, almost seductively.

The two girls then began to softly kiss each other again, and as they were kissing, Corrin soon used her left hand to give one of Peach's very plump butt cheeks a surprisingly firm slap. The white haired, dragon girl could easily feel Princess Peach's soft buttock just jiggle in the palm of her very own hand, and she freaking loved it.

"Oh, my!" spoke the blonde princess while still trying to kiss the younger girl. "That's just how you should have spanked Samus, too, you know?" Princess Peach then said with a cute sounding giggle.

"Nah," quickly replied back Corrin, now giving the princess woman's other soft feeling buttock a very strong spank as she flicked her hand upwards, Peach's sore ass cheek wobbling oh, so sexily thanks to Corrin's really naughty actions. "No offense to Samus or anything, but I honestly believe that YOUR ass is way, WAY better looking than hers...! It even feels better, too."

The dragon girl then resumed their super passionate make out session, this time roughly smacking both of Princess Peach's fat ass cheeks with both of her hands, and afterwards strongly gripping the royal woman's very big butt as she then started to shamelessly shake around Peach's juicy looking booty cheeks rather enthusiastically with her own two hands. Peach felt herself melting against Corrin's lips as they deeply kissed one another. It just felt so... right to Peach, and also to Corrin, as well.

After about seventeen minutes later of doing this beyond naughty activity, and also after listening to everybody else sexually enjoying themselves for a while now, Zelda then pulled her pretty face away from her sexy girlfriend's big butt, firmly kissed Samus' right butt cheek, and then slowly stood back up on her feet as she turned around to face everyone else once again.

"You see this here, Lucina? And Robin? And you, too, Peach?" then asked Zelda with a really loud tone of voice, afterwards getting everyone's attention and quickly flipping her hand upwards as she crudely smacked Samus' left ass cheek in a really harsh looking manner.

All of the girls' eyes were forcefully glued to the blonde woman's perfectly round, delicious looking, big, soft booty as they all watched it wobble and shake around in reaction to Zelda's very rough actions here.

"Yes... you ALL are going to help me satisfy my lover until she is completely content tonight! And trust me, Samus can take quite a lot of... work. However, I'm sure that you all must know that by now, of course," said Zelda, later grabbing Samus by her long ponytail and roughly yanking her curvaceous body back upwards again. "Come now, my dear. Away we all go! May we all dine on deliciously great and wondrous food!"

Zelda let go of Samus' long ponytail seconds after saying those words of hers, the two women now walking away together and really close up by each other. As they were making their way over to the exit of the shower room, Samus smirked over at Zelda as she soon breathed out to her, "You're such a fucking bitch sometimes, you know that?"

Instead of replying to her taller lover with mere words, Zelda let her hand do the talking for her as she then quickly, and really aggressively, swiped her delicate hand upwards and against of Samus' left buttock, easily making the woman's fat, yet taut ass cheek jiggle and wobble so magnificently right after when she slapped her blonde haired girlfriend's big, round booty.

The sight of Zelda doing that to Samus, the way that their curvy hips swayed back and forth very distractingly as they walked away together, and also how their soft ass cheeks sexily jiggled with each and every step that they took honestly looked incredibly sexy to all of the girls who were walking in back of the couple.

All of the other girls just laughed and talked as they all followed close up behind of Zelda and Samus, a great dinner awaiting the women of Smash as they all continued to happily chat about just how outstandingly awesome this day was currently going for them all so far.

Things were only going to be much, MUCH more interesting from this day forward for them all, as well. Oh, and Ness did end up beating the "Ninja Gaiden" game that he was playing hours ago, too, by the way. It was awesome.

The End... Hopefully for freaking good this time, gosh dang it!

Yeah, at this point I don't even know if I can truly say that I'm officially done adding things to this stupid story now... But, it really does seem as though I've done it all now, so whatever. I'm sorry if you hated this, but hopefully somebody else out there enjoyed and got a fulfilling kick out of this shameful lemon of a story here. Ha, ha, ha. Anyway, may God bless your day/night! ^_^.


	5. This Game's Winner Is... F***!

[Disclaimer] I don't own Nintendo, any of its characters- Oh, you get the drill, already! Who cares! Of course I don't own them or anything like that, you wingnut! XP

[Author's Note] Sorry if you're offended by this piece and if you hate it. I'm also really sorry about any typos and other writing errors. I hate that crap!

(Chapter Five - This Game's Winner Is... F***!)

Inside of the castle walls, which was Princess Zelda's castle to be exact, five beautiful women were inside of the bedroom chambers along with Zelda herself. The five females who were with the Hyrulian princess tonight was Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Princess Lucina, the tactician magician Robin, and of course her lover Samus Aran herself.

All six women were currently inside of Zelda's vast bedroom and were all on her very large bed, the six of them engaging in such... sinful, naughty affairs as the night only grew older for them; all six of the women were currently naked, too. They've all been at this for about an hour straight now, and though Zelda promised her lover a straight up 'gangbang' tonight, it seemed as though it eventually and quickly turned into a lesbian free-for-all orgy instead.

Samus didn't mind it, though. In fact, the blonde bounty hunter actually preferred it to be this way, anyway. Being able to be a part of a group of beautiful women simply letting loose of all their cares and just having 'fun' together felt SO exciting to Samus, and all of the other girls felt the same way she did, as well.

Samus was on her hands and knees with her eyes closed shut, the bounty hunter moaning loudly as Princess Peach was fucking her womanhood quite hardly from behind with a slightly large, pink colored strap-on that was tightly attached to her trim waist. The happy, blonde princess's hands were tightly gripping onto Samus' big buttocks as she continued to anxiously pound against of her taller friend's tight, jiggling, fat, juicy ass.

"Oh, fuck yeah, Peach...!" growled Samus in searing heat, keeping her blue eyes tightly closed as she lied there with her head turned to the side and with her arms perfectly limp at the sides of her own curvy body now.

This was a very simple sign of the bounty hunter clearly losing the strength to continue to hold herself upwards with her hands any longer during this beyond rough fucking that Samus was receiving from Peach. Now not wanting to balance herself in the doggy style position with her hands any longer, Samus' whole upper body now lied down almost perfectly flat on top of the soft bed, somewhat looking lifeless actually, but her lower body was still erotically pointing upwards, and it was still currently receiving a pretty hard and rough fucking from Princess Peach herself.

"F-fuck me like you m-mean it, Peachy."

Samus always had such a sexy sounding voice, but when the woman was truly in such sexual heat like this, the mere word 'sexy' seemed to no longer be a good enough word to even describe the downright sexiness of Samus' voice during times like these. Now increasing her speed greatly, Peach's thrusts seemed to be directly hitting home now, giving the fact that Samus' voice only continued to grow louder and louder each and every passing second.

"Am I doing better now, Samus?" then asked Peach with a cute giggle, her pretty looking blue eyes glued to the constant sexy rippling of Samus' firm ass cheeks as she roughly continued to crash her pelvis against of her jaded friend's big, perfectly rounded booty.

"Smartass..." was Samus' cold reply, afterwards hearing Peach laugh about what she had just said to her, and then later feeling the giddy princess giving both of her large, very soft butt cheeks two super hard smacks as Peach aggressively flipped both of her dainty hands upwards and sharply against of Samus' very thick, firm, and perfectly round shaped ass.

"O-oh, FUCK ME, baby...! Don't y-you dare fucking stop...! Oh, s-shit!" To hear the space warrior sounding this turned on only urged Peach to fuck Samus even harder, which she of course did do, and she definitely was not going to stop making love to the busty, blonde bounty hunter any time soon at all.

Right beside the two women was Zelda and Robin. Just like how Samus was previously before, Zelda was also on her hands and knees with her round ass sticking up high in the air, said round ass currently receiving a tremendously rough and super hard pounding from the white haired, female tactician who was right behind of the brown haired woman.

Thanks to Zelda easily teaching her the ins and outs of this amazing 'male phallus' growing magic technique, Robin was now able to truly feel the mind numbing heat, the soul shaking tightness, and the heart stopping pleasure of actually being inside of a woman like this, and it really blew the young magician's mind away.

Unlike Samus, however, Zelda at least had her upper body levitated up slightly. Zelda was crossing her arms and was leaning up against them, the royal brunette also had her head turned to the side of herself as she steadily gazed at the young, white haired woman who was behind her. Both Robin and Zelda were breathing very, very hardly, and the two of them certainly worked up quite the sweat.

As she continued to angrily penetrate Princess Zelda's tight feeling asshole, Robin soon titled her head back down and opened back up her eyes to look over at Zelda. Soon as she did that, she was instantly greeted with the Hyrulian woman's drop-dead sexy looking half-lidded gaze, the pointy eared woman's beautifully slanted eyes just staring straight into her own more round shaped eyes.

Zelda's rigged breathing, the way that she was looking at her, and the fact that Zelda was still smashing her round, shapely, taut bottom strongly against of Robin's rough thrusting pelvis was just about enough to send the sweaty, female tactician completely through the roof.

Moving her hips even faster now, the girl's fingernails now almost piercing through Zelda's soft skin thanks to the tactician magician's grip on the woman's waist tightening so very intensely all of the sudden, Robin then growled to Zelda with a deeper sounding tone of voice, "You want to get fucked, huh?" Robin then spanked Princess Zelda, and she did it hard, almost too hard.

"Do you like the way that my dick feels inside of you?" Robin then asked her, slapping Zelda's left buttock yet again, and just as brutally hard, as well. "You like a nice, hard cock up your ass, don't you? You fucking bitch! You snooty, stuck up, stupid fucking slut!" Robin then spanked Zelda's plump butt hard once again, only increasing her speed and power as she continued to plow the elf-like princess with every last ounce of stamina that she had left.

Zelda just couldn't keep up with her anymore. Now ceasing her actions, Zelda stopped bouncing her round butt back against Robin's crotch, the royal woman now giving up on even trying to keep a steady and rhythmic pace going with her current lover and their ultra rough, borderline violent love making.

Noticing this, the tactician then smacked the brunette woman hard across her sore right ass cheek, only to loudly yell at her afterwards, "Getting lazy on me now, bitch? What, you want ME to do all of the work for you now, you lazy fucking whore?"

Still looking at her, Zelda then lowly voiced back to the younger girl, "Yes, I do in fact want you to do just that." The princess was feeling so much pleasure during all of this, but she still somehow managed to speak very clearly to Robin. "I am royalty, you fucking ugly peasant. You should be grateful that I'm even letting you fuck my ass to begin with, Robin...! You ungrateful pile of shit!"

Hearing all of this foul dirty talking and really loud sounds of super rough sex happening just kept on turning on all of the girls here even more, almost to the point of sheer and unbridled insanity to be completely honest. Robin laughed, leaned herself over on top of Zelda, and then strongly gripped the woman's trim neck with one of her hands, the white haired magician's thrusts now much more slower in speed, but still just as powerful as before, if not more powerful now.

"Bull fucking shit you're royalty, Zelda. Even though you're a princess, a fucking QUEEN even, at the end of the day you are still just a normal fucking human being, but with magical powers, bitch! A normal, yet magical human being slut who likes to be fucked in the ass like a dirty fucking whore! You're a whore just like your fat ass, fucking slutty girlfriend over there, you dumb fucking cunt! Just look at her right now, Zelda! Seriously, though, look at her! She's getting fucked! Fucked hard like a slutty bitch who's desperately hungry for some dick! And soon after when Peach gets done with her, I'm going to fuck that whorish bitch of yours straight up her fat, juicy, fucking slutty ass all over again! And then afterwards even make YOU suck on my dick again, too, you nasty bitch!"

After saying those beyond rude, very foul, and flat-out degrading sounding words to her, Robin then angrily turned Zelda's head around to face Samus' direction, both lovers now deeply looking into one another's blue colored eyes as the two women continued to moan really shakily and breathe very heavily as they were both being taken so roughly and so forcefully from behind like two cheap, whorish skanks with little to no pride, dignity, or self-respect left whatsoever.

"Oh, my gosh! T-this is so a-amazing!" Peach soon shouted with her eyes closed, smiling brightly as she somehow quickened her pace again. Seconds later, Princess Peach soon opened back up her eyes again, her wide eyes now staring down at Samus' big, rippling ass again as the blonde princess continued to penetrate the bounty hunter woman's tight, wet womanhood the hardest and the fastest that she possibly could.

Peach then suddenly spanked Samus' right butt cheek rather hard, the princess giggling quite loud when she heard her ponytailed friend loudly curse after she slapped the woman's thick, jiggling ass. "Move that big ass of yours, Sammy!" laughed Peach playfully, this time spanking the space warrior's left buttock with gusto. "Bounce that huge booty back up against me like a good, naughty slut!" Peach then said with a much louder and much deeper sounding tone of voice, clearly getting really, really into this the more that time flew on by.

Princess Peach also gripped Samus very tightly by her tremendously curvaceous waistline, strongly pulling the bounty hunter woman roughly against herself as she forced her moaning, ponytailed friend to helplessly and forcefully meet with her super powerful and demanding thrusts.

Both Zelda and Samus couldn't speak even if they wanted to right now. The pleasure, this unworldly-like sexual pleasure was just way too much for them to handle. Just when they both think that their bodies cannot experience anything else more sexually mind blowing than something else that has already happened to them both way back in the past at some point in time, really seriously arousing stuff like THIS somehow seems to always find a way to come back to bite them, to surprise them.

They both couldn't talk, they just couldn't. The only things that both Samus and Zelda could do, however, was moan very throatily and curse super loudly as all of their toes curled up rather tightly thanks to feeling such mysterious and euphoric bliss, both lovers also close enough towards one another to actually be able to exchange some very deep, wet, and really passionate kisses, which they did indeed do.

After letting out another laugh, sweetly kissing Zelda on her cheek, and also lifting herself back straight upwards again, Robin then looked over towards Peach, later replying back to the humping woman quite smugly, "Oh, fuck yeah. Get her, girl. Fuck that shamelessly slutty bitch hard, Peach...!"

After saying those words to the very sexually enthusiastic pelvic thrusting Princess Peach, the tactician girl then quickly moved her hand over toward and behind of the royal blonde woman, afterwards giving the smiling woman's big and soft butt a tremendously hard spank. After that, Robin then firmly squeezed Peach's right buttock, strongly shook the giggling blonde's unbelievably soft feeling booty meat in her hand for a while, and then afterwards smacked Peach's right thick ass cheek aggressively hard yet again.

Peach, during the process of Robin doing all of those things to her, only giggled and winked at the white haired magician, quickly turning her lustful attention directly right back to Samus as the cheeky princess then started to penetrate the sexy bounty hunter even harder and faster now.

"Damn, these two are such fucking whores, and I totally fucking love it!" happily yelled Robin as she slapped both of Zelda's round and very soft ass cheeks extremely hard right after she finished loudly speaking those words. The brunette, Hylian woman's plump butt cheeks shook and jiggled ever so beautifully afterwards.

Peach then turned her head to look over at Robin again, and after a very brief moment of the two simply staring at each other, both Peach and Robin then soon began to deeply tongue kiss each other, their hips still roughly crashing up against of the soft, rounded, jiggling butts of their current lovers with such strong feelings of passion and newly found energy.

After a very long time of keeping that up, and also after making Samus and Zelda orgasm quite strongly, both Peach and Robin eventually switched places with each other. Now, Robin was with Samus and Peach was with Zelda. Robin had her face close up and against the bounty hunter's big, tight bottom, the horny tactician girl's mouth skillfully feasting on the tall woman's really slick folds, and also not to mention eating out her ass sloppily, as well.

After pleasing the space warrior woman with her beyond incredible feeling oral services for so long, the white haired magician soon enough pulled her wet mouth away from Samus' vaginal lips with a loud popping sound, afterwards positioning herself back straight upwards again and on her knees as she placed both of her hands onto the ponytailed blonde's perfectly curved hips.

Taking her hands from off of Samus' wide, womanly hips for a moment, Robin's hands were now strongly gripping onto both of the super soft feeling cheeks of the jaded woman's very large butt, the girl soon enough shaking around both of Samus' thick and rounded rear cheeks in her own hands, her hazel colored eyes instantly glued to just staring at its tremendously arousing jiggling effects.

Samus' butt was just so big, and it felt so very soft to the touch, and it also felt so very tight feeling, too. She was just so... perfect. This amazingly strong woman was simply perfection to not just Robin only, but also to every other girl who knew her, as well. After slapping her hand hard across the left ass cheek of Samus Aran, easily making her round buttock sexily wobble afterwards, Robin then gripped the woman by her curvy waistline yet again, and then instantly started to push her twitching, rockhard phallus inside of the blonde woman's anus again.

"Oh, h-holy f-f-fuck...! Y-you're so big, baby. Fuck me! Fuck me hard...!" deeply moaned the bounty hunter, her hands tightly gripping onto the now loose fitting bed sheet as Robin then started to strongly pump in and out of the woman's very well used asshole.

"You like this, Sammy? You like having a hard dick deep inside of your big butt, eh?" asked Robin, brutally smacking Samus' left buttock again, actually leaving a red and visible hand mark on her huge butt. "Damn... you really take it up the butt SO freaking easily! Ha, ha, ha...! I guess taking any kind of shit must be no problem for you at all these days, huh?" Robin then crudely asked Samus, again spanking the woman's large ass, except this time with both of her hands.

It was so strange to her. What Robin just asked her was, of course, very ill-mannered and was just plain disgusting, but at this very moment of their love making right now, it for some reason only made Samus feel even more hot and bothered. It was odd, it was wrong, but... Samus liked it, anyway. Robin really knew how to talk dirty, and Samus freaking loved it.

Thrusting even harder inside of the blonde bounty hunter now, the smiling magician then started to say, "Lucina was right about you. This body was just made for fucking! This soft, fat, and amazingly tight ass of yours is always just begging to be rutted so hardly! It's a-always begging to be fucked! And it f-feels so fucking g-g-good to just be able to smash up against of it so HARD like this! SO...! S-SO! FUCKING! GOOD!"

Robin felt the hot walls inside of Samus' tight pucker soon starting to tighten very strongly around her pulsating length now, and this sexual friction only caused the sweating female tactician to tilt her head upwards, breathe much harder now, and not to mention smile even wider than before. "OH, Y-YES! Oh, fuck yeah, Samus! Take it! T-take it all, you f-fucking fat ass slut!"

Robin soon used her right hand to crudely grab onto Samus' long ponytail as she roughly tugged the curvy woman's head back, the tactician magician now pounding against of the moaning blonde's big, thick, firm, and beautifully round shaped booty cheeks even harder and faster than before.

They were both really close to reaching their orgasms again. They could easily feel it approaching them closer and closer now, and it only made the girls become even louder in such strong sexual heat. Unlike Robin at the moment, Peach was fucking Zelda from behind much more softer and romantically right now; it still felt so very pleasing to Zelda, however. Peach had her dainty hands tightly placed on the brunette's waist, her broad hips steadily crashing up against of the jiggling, soft cheeks of Zelda's shapely ass at a moderately fast pace.

The really loud and very wet sounds of everyone's flesh against flesh contact with each other right now was just SO mind-blowingly pleasuring to them all. All of this almost felt a little bit too arousing to them, almost to the point of feeling like passing out with pleasure, but they all just couldn't possibly stop right now. Everything just felt so darn good, and so damn right.

Continuing to push her strap-on deep inside of Zelda's wet and really tight feeling womanhood, the blonde princess woman soon enough giggled out to her, "Does it feel good to you, Zelda? Am I doing a good job, sweetie?"

Smiling with her slanted eyes closed and her head turned to the right side of herself, Zelda then sexily cooed back to her current cutesy lover, "Oh, you're d-doing way more than just good, Peach...! Just keep on fucking me, p-please!"

Her words greatly encouraged Peach to move even faster now, the bubbly blonde woman now plowing the long eared brunette woman even quicker and rougher than previously before. "Oh, Zelda, your butt looks SO cute," happily voiced Peach to Zelda, afterwards giving the Hyrulian woman a rather hard feeling smack across her right ass cheek, which did make Zelda jump a bit. "And it also really feels oh, so soft, too!"

Bouncing her round butt back against Peach's strap-on even faster now, which simply forced Peach to speed up her strong thrusts against of the brunette Hylian woman's jiggling ass, Zelda then somewhat loudly expressed to the sky blue eyed princess, "Y-yes, and that ass is ALL yours, Peach, so fuck me harder and really m-make me your whore! C-come on now, my dear! Fuck me harder! Fuck m-me like a bitch who really deserves it! Peach, I... I b-beg of you to punish me! Please, d-dominate my body without showing even an ounce of mercy or the slightest bit of restraint, love! Please, just make me yours, already! Claim me like you really want to! Own me! Violate me! FUCK ME! PLEASE!"

And almost too suddenly right after Zelda spoke all of those dirty and very naughty words, Princess Peach then spanked her soft ass again and instantly began to hammer herself roughly against Zelda's taut, rippling bottom with such brutal like force.

Peach's really fast hip movements now matched up along with Robin's own rough and crazy thrusting actions, too. In fact, they were both almost perfectly in synch with each other as they both continued to selfishly fuck their current female mates with such roughly strong feeling strokes at such a super fast paced speed. Both Samus and Zelda were screaming and moaning so darn loudly in such surreal feeling sexual pleasure now, and the sexy sounds of it all was simply music to both Robin and Princess Peach's ears.

In front of the four horny women rested Princess Daisy and Princess Lucina. Lucina was lying down flat on her back while Daisy was joyfully bouncing her large ass up and down on top of the young, blue haired girl's lap while biting her bottom lip. Lucina also had a really large, black colored strap-on strapped tightly around of her thin waistline, the young girl strongly moving her hips forward and matching Daisy's smooth movements perfectly. While fucking the tomboy princess woman's thick, plump ass so efficiently, Lucina had both of her small hands firmly placed on both of Daisy's very round shaped, wobbling, really soft feeling ass cheeks.

After giving the tomboy's left nipple a very hard sucking with her mouth, and afterwards flicking the brown haired princess's nipple with her tongue a few times, Lucina then seriously expressed to the woman who she was humping so strongly and so lovingly, "Gods, I love big breasts so much, and your tits are simply amazing, Princess Daisy!" Lucina immediately began to enthusiastically suck on Daisy's right breast straight after she said that to her.

Daisy chuckled at her words, her giggling instantly being replaced by loud moans of delight as she felt the young princess girl sucking down so very hardly on her right tit, and also feeling the girl swirling her wild tongue all over and around of her own perky, hardened nipple.

"Oh, man...! Wow, Lucina... you're so good at this," lowly breathed Daisy, the tomboy princess woman feeling her left big butt cheek receive a rather sudden and very hard spank as Lucina slapped the woman's fat, yet really tight ass cheek, Lucina's calloused hand slightly curved before she even spanked the brunette. "Yeah, slap that ass, Lucy! I love getting spanked hard when my ass is getting fucked so roughly and good like this!"

Daisy's words drove Lucina insane. After all of today's events... Lucina really felt like a whole different person now. But, like she told everyone else earlier today, she really learned a lot of new things about herself recently, things that she never would have ever thought to really be true about herself to begin with.

Lucina clearly wasn't ashamed about embracing these feelings at all, especially around her female friends back at the 'Smash Stadium', but she was still not exactly one-hundred percent comfortable to let her father, her close friends back at the base, and also her other fellow comrades know about this specific side of her. Tharja was the only person at their base who knew about this very horny, lesbian side of Lucina, and that was thanks to a very deep kiss that the two girls shared in private together one night, which happened right after having a really huge and deadly battle against some very strange looking, monster type-like enemies.

After taking her wet mouth away from the woman's big, supple breast, a very thin bridge of spittle still connecting her thin lips to said breast, Lucina happily agreed to follow the spunky woman's perverted demand as she then quickly, and also really firmly, slapped Daisy hard across of her left ass cheek.

Fucking Daisy's tight asshole much more harder and faster now, which also made their previously steady humping rhythm go totally whack and completely out of synch, Lucina looked straight into Daisy's blue colored eyes as she then began to romantically voice out to her with a genuine looking smile and an honest sounding voice, "You're so beautiful, Daisy! I not only love big breasts, but I am also quite fond of big, healthy looking bottoms! You not only have both of those wonderful features, but you also have such a pretty looking, slightly chubby face...! And such a great personality, too, Princess D-Daisy...!"

Though she really loved the cheesy flattery, Daisy just wanted to hear the young girl speak a little more... naughty to her, to say the least. Unlike her cute girlfriend Peach, Daisy just loved to hear her some good and foul dirty talk whenever she was the one getting fucked.

"Come on, Lucy, say it to me more dirty, girl! Tell me what you really want to say! D-don't be all shy with m-me now, sweetie...! Oh, fuck...! Yeah, fuck my fat ass hard, Lucy! Get that shit good, baby...! Oh, y-yeah!" The tomboy princess struggled SO hard not to moan so much when she was talking to Lucina like that, and she looked so darn happy at the moment, too. But then again, Daisy was usually always very hyper acting and joyful looking most of the time, anyway.

Catching the drift, and also thanks to feeling even more riled up inside now, Lucina smacked Daisy roughly across of her right buttock three times straight, and then passionately growled out to Daisy through her white, slightly gritted teeth as she soon somehow started to fuck the tomboy woman much, much more harder now, "I-I fucking love fat fucking tits and a fat fucking ass on a girl, a-and a fucking bitch like YOU fits that bill perfectly for me! And because of that, nothing on this stupid, shitty planet w-will ever give me more pleasure than fucking the ever living SHIT out of your huge, fat, slutty fucking ass! I'm g-going to keep on fucking your dirty brown eye until you start fucking crying like a little bitch, you fucking fat ass, cock hungry whore! You nasty, big breasted, lesbian p-piece of shit...!"

Apparently, both Lucina and Robin are much more alike in ways than they would ever like to admit, but if you really think about it, the reason as to why that is exactly actually seems to make a whole lot of sense at the very end of things...

Smiling much more wider now, Princess Daisy then soon breathily spoke out to Lucina, "Oooohhhh, fuck, Lucy...! Yeah, talk to me some m-more, sweetie! Come on! Keep on f-fucking my ass like the dirty fucking slut that I am...! M-make me your bitch for real now, L-Lucy, baby...! O-oh, fuck yeah! This feels TOO G-G-GOOD! Holy s-shit, Lucy! Fuck m-me...!"

After hearing that come out of Lucina's mouth, however, Daisy was completely taken aback by her. She was really not expecting such... strong language like that from her at all, but the tomboy more than loved it! That's for sure! Heck, Peach could totally learn a thing or two from Robin and Lucina, and Daisy was seriously hoping that she would sometime soon.

This was just way too much fun, way too much pleasure, way too much ecstasy! And no, not the drug, even though they all were indeed way beyond high with pleasure at the moment. Much, much later during this very steamy and terribly sexy night of unworldly feeling pleasure, things were all just about finished with now.

Well, almost just about finished with. Samus and Robin were both still currently on top of the bed while Zelda, Daisy, Peach, and Lucina, were all sitting down on top of a large and really fancy looking sofa at the moment. All four of the naked women, all except Peach, were looking over at both Samus and Robin; the bounty hunter woman and the tactician magician girl were also both nude, too.

The bounty hunter woman had a strap-on wrapped tightly around her deliciously curvy waist, the blonde woman using said strap-on to continuously, and roughly, ram against Robin's flabby, soft, and jiggling booty with an unbridled and fiercely passionate force. Samus' slender and sweaty back was faced towards their direction, and even though they all wished that the two were faced sideways at the moment, the beyond arousing sight of Samus' very firm and fat ass jiggling to and fro was more than enough to easily satisfy their deeply perverse sense of horniness right now.

The hot sounds of Robin's pleased moans, and also the wet, loud sounds of Samus strongly crashing her pelvis directly up against the female magician's wobbly ass, was indeed almost TOO sexy to simply even bare to watch like this. Princess Peach was sitting down on top of Lucina's lap, the blonde princess resting her head on top of the blue haired swordswoman's shoulder as she closed her eyes; Peach was pretty much drifting off to sleep now.

"Who's the anal bitch now, huh?" soon asked Samus with a smirk to the hazel eyed girl who was currently on all fours, afterwards using her left hand to grab onto Robin's white hair as she then tightly tugged the tactician's head back forcefully. "Who's the one getting fucked in their ass now, bitch? You nasty ass... fucking whore...!" Samus finished her dirty remark with a sharp slap against Robin's right buttock, later slowing down her thrusting speed, but still smashing up hard against Robin's soft, round, and surprisingly thick ass with brute strength.

"Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooooOOOHHHH...! FUCK, you're SO GOOD, S-Sammy...! You're so fucking-"

The blonde space warrior painfully smacked Robin's rippling butt yet again, quickly making the white haired girl yelp really loudly and smile very widely with pleasure. "Shut the fuck up, bitch. I don't feel like hearing you spout out stupid shit that I honestly couldn't care any less about...! Just SHUT the FUCK up and fucking take my plastic dick, you dumb slut."

Samus then firmly spanked Robin's big butt again, and afterwards even increased her powerful thrusting speed, as well. Still looking over at the two, Zelda couldn't help but to genuinely smile as she carefully watched her beautiful, blonde, thick ass lover mercilessly bang the sassy and foulmouthed tactician girl with pure reckless abandon.

"My goodness, she is fucking the stew out of poor Robin, isn't she?" spoke Zelda, lightly laughing afterwards.

Daisy giggled herself before replying back to the brunette woman, "Yeah, she SURE IS! Ha, ha! Robin really had this coming to her, though."

"I also fucked Robin and Lucina not so long ago, too, but Samus is just... just wow! Look at her go! And just look at her big ass jiggling all over the place like that! Mm, mm, mm!" voiced an aroused Zelda, simply not taking her blue and beautifully slanted eyes away from the two at all.

"Oh, fuck yeah! That ass is freaking FAT! I'm so, SO glad that I was finally able to actually fuck that round, space booty tonight, too...! Hey, what do you think about Samus' skills right now, Lucina?" then asked Daisy, now turning her head and looking over at Lucina and Peach.

She saw the blue haired girl with both of her own hands placed onto, and also strongly gripping, both of Princess Peach's very big and super plush feeling booty cheeks, Lucina gently shaking Peach's huge, dreamily soft butt cheeks in her small hands with joy.

With a sincere smile on her youthful face, Lucina slowly turned her gaze over towards Daisy and soon said back to the tomboy woman, "Samus may be driving Robin crazy right now, but come on, we ALL know that Samus is totally the biggest whore here..." Lucina then harshly spanked Peach's left big butt cheek while curving her calloused hand slightly, instantly making the half-asleep Princess Peach moan and jump a little bit in response. "With thick, fine ass Peach here following closely behind in second place, of course."

Daisy laughed quite loudly after hearing Lucina say that to her, the tomboy princess quickly giving her blonde girlfriend a friendly slap on her fat, round ass. Daisy was careful enough not to hit Lucina's hand in the process. "Look at that fat, peachy ass just shake all around! You know you're going to let me fuck you again later on tonight, Peach! I want that perfect ass of yours ASAP!" was Daisy's very cheerful and loud sounding words, now noticing Peach smiling at the moment.

After softly patting Peach's right buttock a few times, and then suddenly giving the blonde princess woman's plump butt cheek a random and really rough feeling slap, Lucina then demandingly spoke to Peach, "Come on, Peach, get up. Get up and turn around for me. I want to see this big booty of yours in all of its beautiful and nude glory again!"

Giggling now, Princess Peach then started to get up from off of the blue haired girl's lap. After doing so, the happy-go-lucky princess woman slowly turned herself around, her huge and soft backside now facing towards the young, perverted, blue haired princess. "Is this good enough, Lucy?" lightly giggled Peach with her dainty arms in front of herself as she cuffed her hands together, the blonde woman's head also turned slightly as she happily smiled at Lucina.

Lucina then spanked both of Peach's big butt cheeks with both of her hands three times, the young swordswoman strongly gripping her cutesy friend's sexy, thick booty straight afterwards. "Fuck YEAH it's good enough, Peach. Mm...!" Lucina then aggressively slapped Peach's left ass cheek again, its simple and sexy jiggling after effect calmly making the blue haired girl not only sigh with delight, but also smile very widely, as well. "So much fucking ass meat...! Oh, gods, I love ass and tits SO fucking much!"

Lucina then quickly wrapped her arms around Princess Peach's extremely curvaceous waistline, the young girl now closing her blue eyes shut and strongly rubbing the cheek of her face against Peach's left big booty cheek. The blonde princess woman started to moan quietly when she felt her friend doing this to her, as well.

"Samus has ass, Daisy has ass, Robin has ass, Zelda has ass, Palutena has ass, Wii Fit Trainer has ass, Bayonetta has ass, Rosalina has ass, Corrin has ass, YOU have ass... I really love my life," honestly spoke Lucina, easily making Peach and the other two royal women laugh happily after hearing her say all of that.

"Oh, but you have a great booty, too, Lucy! It looks so round and so sexy in those leggings that you're always wearing. You've always had a very nice looking ass, sweetie. Oh, you're just TOO cute! You know that, Lucina?" remarked Peach with hype, giggling again afterwards.

"I really appreciate the compliments, Peach, but..." Lucina then quickly took her head away from Princess Peach's fat butt, only to afterwards give the perky woman quite the mean and sharp feeling spank on her left buttock. "THIS here is an ASS! A real ass! Gods, Peach, you're just simply perfection! And I fucking love you for that!"

After yelling all of that out, Lucina then gripped Peach's juicy ass cheeks, spread them wide apart, spat on her butthole, buried her cute face deep in-between the woman's ass crack, and then started to crazily shake her head against of Peach's large, soft bum cheeks while licking her asshole with enthusiasm.

"Oooohhhhh, yeeeaaaahhh...!" loudly moaned Peach with a bright smile, now looking over at Samus who was still strongly pounding against of Robin's jiggling ass with such intense looking vigor and apparent aggression at the moment.

"W-wow...! Samus is sure letting Robin h-h-have it over there, h-huh? Oh, y-yes, Lucina...! Oh, my! T-that feels so g-g-good!"

"Yeah, eat that fat and juicy ass, Lucy!" soon cheered Daisy, her gaze switching from looking at Samus and Robin, and then back over to Lucina and Peach for a bit. Daisy honestly couldn't tell what looked hotter to her right about now.

Zelda and Daisy both watched all of the sexy ongoing activities carry on for at least nine to ten minutes straight, and they both felt like they really couldn't ever tire from looking at it all, either. The two brunette princesses also passionately made out with each other for a while during when all of this was happening, as well.

"Well... who's up for helping out my dearest Samus Aran with fucking naughty little Robin over there?" shamelessly, and also pretty suddenly, asked Zelda in a perverted and very unladylike manner, simply getting everyone's willing attention now.

After each of the thrilled looking girls all gave Princess Zelda a very honest seeming nod of the head, the brunette woman merely laughed rather giddily sounding before standing up on her feet while smiling really widely.

"Then it's settled," tittered Zelda, now slowly approaching over towards both Samus and Robin. "Let's rock her world, ladies," then smugly expressed the royal brunette, Zelda also magically making her huge sized futa penis appear yet again right above of her very wet vagina, as well.

"Yeah, let's do this shit!" happily voiced out Daisy, the tomboy princess then smacking Zelda really harshly right on her round, tight ass as she steadily followed close behind of the elegant woman.

With Lucina and Peach also following right behind of the two, the sexy group of four eventually made it over to both Robin and Samus, the sweaty bounty hunter still smoothly plowing up hard against of the moaning magician's very thick bottom like there was no tomorrow at the moment.

"Oh, fuck yeah...!" hotly breathed out Lucina, the blue haired swordswoman now standing on the left side of the comfy looking bed. "Fuck her, Samus! Fuck her harder...! Oh, shit, just look at how much Robin's butt jiggles around while getting fucked like that! Mm...!" then laughed out Lucina, the young girl lightly touching herself as she continued to eagerly watch her two best friends going at it so wildly.

After giving Samus' jiggling, big ass a really firm feeling spank with an upwards and curved right hand, Zelda giggled somewhat quietly before speaking to her curvaceous lover, "Please, move yourself out of the way now, my dear. It's time for ME to claim that fat ass of hers once again."

Almost immediately, Samus Aran then slowly pulled her strap-on from out of Robin's anus, the ponytailed woman now stepping back a little bit as she warmly gazed at her royal girlfriend. "Be my guest," simply chuckled out the space warrior, and seconds later getting roughly slapped in the face by Princess Zelda's right hand quite suddenly; Samus just smiled about it, though.

"Silence, bitch..." then softly said Zelda to Samus, and once again randomly smacking her beauteous lover straight across of her own face, even slightly turning it red now.

Robin soon turned her head around and looked right over at Princess Zelda, the more than horny feeling tactician girl now beginning to ever so sexily shake her round shaped, soft, and amazingly jutted out booty from side to side for each of her female onlookers here.

"Hey, are you gonna fuck me or not, bitch? Come on, already! I want MORE! So stick it to me, Zelda! You long necked, pointy eared, sexy fucking slut! Fuck me, you fucking elf looking like bitch!" crudely laughed out Robin, now cutely sticking her pink colored tongue out and over at the pointy nose brunette.

"Bitch!" quickly giggled back Zelda, afterwards tightly grabbing onto both of Robin's deliciously curved sides, slapping the naughty magician's wobbly, plump butt three times straight with blunt force, and then harshly jammed her own thick futa cock the deepest that she possibly could inside of the white haired girl's wonderfully hot feeling anal orifice.

"Ffff...! FUCK!" happily blurted Robin with a bright smile on her face, now feeling her own fat booty getting spanked hard yet again before Zelda started to aggressively fuck the moaning tactician's asshole with such unwavering passion, genuine love, and unbridled lust.

Robin soon stopped shaking around her juicy looking butt, closed both of her eyes shut tightly, and then slowly leaned herself downwards now, the quietly cursing magician practically laying down flat on her stomach as her jiggling ass continued to get quite the violently rough and over-enthusiastic pounding from behind.

"You stupid bitch!" playfully cackled the ever hip bucking Princess Zelda, soon enough tilting her head upwards and closing her slanted eyes shut as she viciously fucked Robin's rippling, warm, bubble booty with every ounce of her own heart's sheer desire and will.

"He, he, he! This is SO hot!" merrily chimed Princess Peach, and seconds later simply feeling her rotund, rounded ass receiving two very sharp feeling smacks from behind of herself. "O-oh, my!" then cutely breathed out Peach, now forcefully being bent right over the comfy feeling bed by Princess Daisy herself.

"Show me that thick and fat booty of yours, Peachy baby!" excitedly voiced out Daisy, her left hand strongly spanking Peach's left jiggling buttock seven times consecutively, and then her right hand firmly slapping her giggling girlfriend's right butt cheek a total of ten times straight, each clean smack of Daisy's curved hand being much more harder than the previous one before it.

Now placing both of her hands tightly onto her blonde haired lover's very womanly hips, Daisy wasted no time at all as she then started to powerfully smash her pelvis right up against of Peach's perfectly huge, plush soft feeling, ever so wobbly, and beautifully round shaped butt like a legit man, a super horny and sexually aggressive man at that.

"O-oh, Daisy...! Mm, y-yes, Daisy! Get that booty...! It's all y-yours, sweetie!" softly murmured Princess Peach with a very serious-like look on her really pretty face, which merely only made Princess Daisy painfully smack Peach's big ass two more times before drastically increasing her own humping speed, as well.

"Such a fat fucking ass!" gleefully uttered Daisy, eventually pulling on Peach's long hair rather roughly before giving her giggling lover's left soft buttock another dreadfully firm feeling spank with her left hand.

"Mm, indeed..." then spoke Zelda as she calmly reached on over and strongly spanked Princess Peach's constantly jiggling booty herself, and seconds afterwards firmly spanking Robin's big, rounded ass once again as she steadily continued to mercilessly fuck the drooling magician girl's rippling butt completely stupid.

"Sooooo... b-b-beautiful," honestly breathed out Lucina, the young swordswoman still fingering her dripping wet womanhood very skillfully, and her watering eyes still closely watching this debauched, lesbian madness that was ongoing and continuously happening right before of her own two blue colored eyes.

"Yeah," blandly agreed Samus Aran, a small smirk now on her beauty marked and sexy looking face. "Um, wanna fuck?" then straightforwardly asked the bounty hunter woman, her blue eyes looking right at Lucina.

"Please, don't ask me...! J-just fucking do it!" was Lucina's stern sounding response, which moments later just resulted with her forcefully getting pushed right over the soft feeling bed before being rutted plain silly from behind by Samus who was still equipped with her rather large sized strap-on.

"Holy moose SHIT! Ha, hah! You f-fuck me so damn good, Z-Zeldaaaa-AH!" loudly panted Robin with a slight laugh.

"Oh, I'm simply just getting s-started here, you whore...! You fat ass FUCKING whore!" roared back Zelda, her nicely trim hips somehow moving even faster than before now.

The bedroom was now perfectly filled with a shamelessly perverse orchestra of sexually pleased sounding moaning, emotional swear words, unsympathetic ass slapping, and not to mention the rapid sounds of 'pelvis to butt cheek' collision, of course. It was going to be a really long, long, LONG night for Robin, and the thick magician girl had absolutely no problems about it whatsoever. As for how long this went on? It's not very certain.

However, everything that has happened throughout this very day today, or technically these past two days I believe, life for all of these women, also including all of the other girls of "Smash", changed into something that they all believed should have happened much sooner than before.

Whatever that may happen to them all many, many years from now, nothing will ever take away the sheer joy, the utter happiness, and the downright dreamlike, incredibly euphoric, and unbelievably perfect feelings of deep, genuine, sexual pleasures that their moment on the couch at night, the orgy in the large shower room, and even this shamefully naughty gathering of group lesbian love making and seriously rough, dirty sex has brought to them all.

Thus FINALLY ends this epic tale, an epic tale of... uh, lemon zest and hardcore Yuri shipping? I don't know! Just get out of here and leave, already.

Thanks for reading, though! I hope that you enjoyed it all! :D

The End... I mean it this time, guys/girls! Seriously! X3

I pretty much said everything that I had to say as it is, so yeah... I really, really hope that everyone enjoyed this story, even though not EVERYBODY will like this story, of course. I know that. I'm not stupid. However, those of you who did like this piece, well... thank you SO MUCH! Anyway, until next time, if able that is. May God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^.


End file.
